


Salt, pepper and... demon?

by KvEm_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (who would guess they will fight right?), Also contains lot of odd and disturbing stuff, Arguing between those two, Armitage Hux is witch, Demon AU, First Order runs the show in there, Flaming swords instead of lightsabers, Fluff In The End, How I even properly tag tho, Hux has just bad day and it gets worse, Hux love his job but this ruins it all, I may add more taggs later, It will be fluff I promisse, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is demon, M/M, Millicent can communicate, Millicent is familiar and guardian, Modern-ish setting, Ritual that wont end well for one of the main two, Snoke is ancient being feeding on life of others, Snoke is asshole okay?, This went far away from the original thing and came out lot less smutty than expected, accidental/purposeful but psst/ summoning, alternative universe, body possesion, dont worry. two idiots and one competent cat are okay.... as okay as I can promise them to be, fight me for it later I guess, gingers dont have souls yet Ren is bonded to Hux in way, may and probably will contain intimate content (sexual one obviously) later on, oh Rey is an Angel, please try to enjoy this, soulless bonding, stealing of body (literally guys. One of them looses his body for some time), there is character death but not described much, they get hurt to make it better together, what was I even duing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KvEm_trash/pseuds/KvEm_trash
Summary: This is old crazy idea I decided to feed after all.  No, I have no idea what I am doing and it is first work of mine.Point is that Hux finds himself with Ren in his kitchen and now everything goes wrong in such awful way.I have few chapters already prepared, but I need to edit them (that is why I´ll be posting weekly probably)Snoke is the awful creature he is and hurts both of them.Rey is sweetheart and too pure for any of this. SHE WANTS TO HELPMillicent knows too much but doesn´t do anything to help as she cant (reasons)





	1. Misserable day

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is only starter of this hell so nothing much happens here.  
> Ren uses his power to actually help Hux to sleep in hope to make him come up with wish for a deal.  
> It is just bad and awkward for both of them.

Hux was having very bad day even before he returned home. Since morning, it was like being hit by train over and over again. He burned hi tongue on boiling hot coffee and then spill it on his favourite white button-up, cut his hand at last five times if not more on literally any object that could cause that, his breakfast ended more carbonised and black than edible and good only to be thrown into trash, he spilled some more coffee on his uniform when at work for which he was late and when he wanted to leave his home, Millicent ran somewhere. And THAT was only morning before leaving for work. 

During work it only got better. Someone triggered fire alarm three times and his entire engineering and designing division had to leave every single time, and then there was that biohazard warning from neighbouring laboratories, working on genetically modified micro-what ever, and whole company was evacuated into pouring rain. 

Around lunch, they were allowed to go back to work, just before someone actually set fire to one of the machines in the production line in hangar66 and the entire First Order company was send home early. Hux felt awful about it, as he had new ideas he wanted to throw into simulators and work out detiles about his ongoing project of weaponry called project Starkiller. However, it seemed he couldn’t do so no matter what. 

On the way home he got even more soaking wet, if that was possible, since it was still raining like someone payed weather to make his life miserable. He lost his headphones in the metro as some asshole pushed him while mass of people were getting off it and on walk home he managed to unfortunately tear off several buttons from his coat. 

Only luck was that Millie was waiting for him by front of the doors, also soaking wet, but other than that unharmed. Maybe the poor creature was little stressed from occasional thunders and lightning, but unharmed. He let her in and made sure to dry her before he took care of himself and allowed himself warm shower that actually went well.

When he finally sat in his favourite pants and shirt and had steaming cup of tea in hands, something just had to ruin it again. Now he was getting hungry and was more tired than was acceptable for this early in the afternoon, but the whole disastrous day was showing on him. He also could swear to any kind of gods that he felt his temperature rising and he was sure he soon would be there with light fewer and probably cold he caught while standing outside in rain those few times. He wrapped himself in blanket with Millie curled up next to him and tried to battle the hunger awakening as he had no time for lunch at all with all the alarms and evacuations that day.

He wasn’t sure when, but he stood up from his sofa, finally done with the urge to eat something. It was enough he skipped breakfast and lunch. He needed to eat something for early dinner and go to sleep. He stood up, left Millie in favour of going to the kitchen, and grab something. He grabbed some vegetable and cooked a hardboiled egg to it as poor excuse of meal. He was sure it was all he did but he felt even hungrier ,as if he hadn´t eat in ages, and now also dizzy as he sat with plate behind the table with food ready to eat.

As mentioned before, Hux had awful day even before this, but when he looked up it turned hundred times worse. There was tall masked stranger standing in his kitchen by the counter. Next thing Hux noticed despite shock were long dark wavy hair and pitch black clothing of the man. 

Once the shock moved and Hux was able to observe more, he noticed also devilish red eyes glowing from underneath mask and hint of horns from under the hair, barely hidden by hood of the creature. The stranger´s mask that didn’t allow to see more than those bright bloody red eyes was expressionless, only decorated by four thin silver lines around eyes, that seemed to highlight the redness of his eyes. Hux jumped back, effectively ruining most of food, which was still, on plate since he managed to flip it onto the floor with the knocked over table.

“What the bloody Catholic hell!” he yelled and the man, no creature, finally looked directly at him and spoke up to him in voice deformed by the mask. “You summoned me mortal, so I am here. What kind of business you have? Get over with it! My patience is limited.” the creature sounded inpatient, clearly meaning its lack of it, and Hux could feel himself freaking out on inside as much as this was getting his interest. 

“Business? I didn’t summon anyone. And definitely not… thing like you.” Hux made sure to sound determined and was glad that his voice was strong despite the situation he was in. There was clear surprise in those blood red eyes of the creature. “But then... Why am I here?”

It took them several hours of explaining and even after that, Hux felt awfully confused by the whole awkward and complex situation both of them appeared.

To sum up, the creature was actual demon, not just random thing from nightmares. Summoned for contracts that would grant him souls of the summoner, or bounded to him, at the end. Any of it didn’t make any sense as Hux didn’t even believed in such things as demons until this one appeared in his kitchen. 

Another surprise came in form of fact. The creature had two names... Well two different names. One, Ben Solo as Hux learned, was from before when he was angel and managed to get into disgrace and fall after some complicated events mixed with some form of corruption or something something that was too much to understand for Hux. Then he became demon and got his second name, which he used now. The name was Kylo Ren. 

Hux felt even more exhausted after all the explanation and was so done with his life. What was worse, his scientifically oriented mind couldn’t process this paranormal idiocy happening in his own flat. The named idiocy was now lazily sitting on his couch in that ridiculous mask and watched him with that red excuse of eyes. 

Hux excused himself to get away for bit just to get away from this guest. He slammed his hands on the kitchen counter, sharply correcting himself. 'That creature is not your guest and you don’t need to excuse yourself when you want to leave.’ 

He grabbed glass of icy cold water and bowl with salt just in case, he hoped he remembered the salt thing correctly. When he returned to the living room with demon in it, he sat on his usual spot which was thankfully far away from the demon. 

“So Ren...” Hux began to get attention of the demon, now too preoccupied with reading one of books about engineering that Hux had there opened. “Yes?” it tilted head slightly to left in curious manner. Well, Hux only guessed it was curiosity. The thing wore mask and those eyes didn’t show any real emotions, nor Hux could look long into them without feeling sick.

“You said you were summoned to close some deal, right?” the demon nodded slowly. “But I didn’t summon you or what ever you claimed me to do. To tell the truth, until you appeared, I didn’t even knew you existed and would never ever believe anyone who would tell me that you are real. So how about you just return back to which ever holl you crawled from and we both can forget this whole fiasco ever happened?” Hux immediately regretted saying anything as he felt air thicken with tension and shadows deepened. There was chill on his skin and yet he felt like the room was getting too warm.

The demon suddenly stood up and in blink of eye had Hux's head pinned to the wall behind his seating, claws digging into Hux´ scalp. The mask was too close to his face and the cold was radiating from it as if it wanted to freeze Hux there and then. Any warmth in room disappearing and was replaced with chill that got deep into Hux.

“You think I would waste my time with such useless and pathetic thing as you if I could just leave and left this all behind here with your pitiful excuse of life?!” it hit the wall next to his head with free hand, which made Hux jump slightly and try to move from the place of impact. “You think I would want to stay in YOUR presence more than needed?! I was summoned for deal! So how about you think of something, I will fulfil whatever you desire most or so and in seven years I will have your soul in return.” It leaned slightly closer, Hux could feel the mask being pressed to his cheek. 

There was moment of silence, followed by “Hm? How about that you useless mortal?” Hux forbid himself from trying to escape, as it would be useless or cause him more harm than help him move from the grip. Instead, he held the gaze of red-eyed demon as long as he could despite feeling uncomfortable and sick while doing so. The threat of claws digging deeper into his skull was more concerning than the whole dramatic performance of the demon. 

“First of all Ren, I have no desire to get involved with you. I did not call you here and I am for sure not giving you my anything even if you´d kill for it. Second of all,” he dared so much as to poke the demon into the shoulder to emphasize his point, and feeling the grip ease when the demon seemed to be surprised by the action. “I have all I ever wanted. Am slowly getting to the top of the best weapon developing corporation that is actually running government in this country. I have my own roof, I have cat...” he was rudely interrupted by the demon, “You have cat?” who asked and took actual few steps from Hux to look around for the said ball of fluff.

Hux was thrown out from his train of thoughts “I... Y-yes.” Thankfully, he was quick to get somehow back to it. “Yes I do have cat. What does it have to do with anything of this?” he looked almost insulted by the whole situation. 

When Ren couldn’t find the cat he, ´no it´ as Hux corrected himself again, turned back to him. “Are you natural ginger?” Ren asked out of blue and to Hux it seemed to be unrelated. It was no surpise that this threw Hux completely of off his track. “What does this all have to do with the current situation?!” he felt like screaming at the demon there and then for how chaotic it was.

Partially, Hux felt like sitting in the corner and crying till this whole horror won’t disappear from his life as he felt only more miserable with the whole thing going on here. He pulled his legs closer and rested his head on them. He needed to think and ignore the fact that Ren was pinning him to the wall there few minutes ago. He had to do that for his sanity, if nothing else.

“Why me? Why? Why today? Can’t it be just normal bad day? I am too tired for this. For any of this. My head is hurting, I bet I have fewer, and this is just bad. Very awful hallucination for sure. Nothing more.” he mumbled to himself ignoring his surroundings. “I just want to sleep. Nothing more.” He said, not expecting answer, but he got one. “Sure. I am sure must be lot for your mortal brain. Go calmly sleep. We can discuss this all in the morning. Maybe we figure out something new.” Said the demon and gently patted Hux on the soft ginger hair. Hux felt too aware of the touch, but soon all went calm as the dreamless sleep claimed him, clearly thrown at him by the demon.


	2. Is this healthcare demon, or personal nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens the very next morning and Hux is still miserably and of course, Ren is there to make stuff even more miserable for the poor ginger.

The next morning was odd reminder of how miserable the yesterday was. It was painful in way to wake up. Hux didn’t felt well at all and he would bet he had fewer accompanying the headache, as his head was hurting and he felt slightly thirsty. There was ache in his neck as he slept in the armchair in his living room. This was definitely not best morning, but better in way. He could always call to his boss and tell him he needed week off. It would be first time he did so in almost five years, Hux really hated skipping his work, and of course he could ask his assistant Mitaka to do the most essential stuff for him.

His thoughts got more clearer as he was slowly and properly waking up. 'How long did I sleep?' He thought and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone answer. “About ten hours. Why? Are you late somewhere, or is it just your human way to think right in the morning?” the voice was too close to him and it sounded strange, changed by the mask for sure. 

The memory of that mask made Hux move as far back as possible and opened his eyes, just to have his gaze met by the masked demon in pitch black robes. 'Oh... So it wasn’t bad nightmare. Shame.’ Hux thought to himself and once again didn’t expect answer. “Yea, what a shame, right? I could have be sitting on my throne and watch souls suffering, move around in eternal damnation. Much better view that watching some untrained witch sleep, wouldn´t you say so?” The last sentence was so sarcastic and rude as if Ren was aiming to remind Hux how miserable he felt.

Hux was clearly offended and probably so was Millicent, which came somewhere during his sleep and was between him and demon now, putting safe distance between the two. Thanks to her sharp hiss in direction of the demon and got into defensive position, the demon Kylo Ren leaned back, thankfully away from Hux, and seemed to let out sound that reminded Hux of chuckle.

“Such a loyal beast you have there mortal.” He pretended to wipe away imaginary tear of laughter. “Attacking demon like me just for some fragile mortal.” He patted head of Millicent, which on the other hand didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture as she moved closer to Hux looking almost offended by the way that Ren behaved. “Shame she seems to hate me. I would take good care of her.” He tried to pat her once again, which only earned him hiss from Millie and faked attack as warning to not come too close. 

Ren seemed to take a hint and didn’t try to touch her more, at last for that morning. He even let Hux calmly get dressed and showered, waiting in living room and watching his surroundings as if anything Hux owned would be fascinating for the demon. 

Hux made himself cup of tea and sighed when he arrived back to the living room, with painkiller in his hand. He was quick to swallow the pill with hope that it was before Ren would ask any silly question about it. Sadly, he didn’t manage it. “What do you have there? Some pill. I know that. But what does it contain. Do you do alchemy?” Ren looked curious at the cup and Hux´ empty hand that held pill few moments ago. Hux could only roll his eyes. “I have tea and...” he was cut by Ren “Ah tea! Isn´t it some kind of fancy stuff from colonies? Are we in United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland?” Hux looked shocked. He was sure Ren couldn´t be serious, but yet he was asking just that now. What century he thought they were in? “Oh... No. not really that fancy stuff anymore I guess. And the pill you´ve seen was for headache and fewer. I must have catch cold yesterday.” Hux explained and sat back at his spot. “And it is United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Not whole Ireland.” He added just so he could correct the demon out of spite. “And we don´t have any colonies.”

Ren made little oh sound but ignored rest of Hux´ speech as he had his own things to say. “I thought you looked oddly today. And since you woke up it has not improving much… Witch. You are getting paler and radiate more heat than yesterday. And also you seem to be sweating a bit, your aura seems sickening green and you look like standing up would cause you to throw up or faint.” He commented and Hux wanted to laugh hysterically. 'Great I have demon expert on my health or what now?! He has no right to comment on it, no matter how right he is. It is my health, not his, and I am the one who decides what I do next with it. If I stand it will be MY decision.’ He wanted to yell at Ren that it is not his matter at all, yet was too tired for that.

“Don’t call me witch. I don’t know what you believe I am, but I can assure you that I am no witch or anything. My work has nothing to do with sorcery and never had. It is pure science and logic. So please cease from that.” Hux said after moment of silently sipping his tea. Ren look taken aback by that for few seconds. The combination of Hux´ mind yelling and his, yet, calm words were oddity Ren was not used to. Hux couldn’t see exact expression of the demon, but those eyes gave him away easily. 

Took several moments of blissful silence before the demon spoke again. “But if you are not witch and you have soul, of which I am sure despite the beliefs that gingers lack them, how could you summon me?” Hux rolled his eyes, thankful that the painkiller started to take effect and he felt his head lighten in the blissful lack of pain. “I told you. I did not summon you or whatever. There is mistake. I am no witch and I don´t believe in gods, souls, angels, demons or magic.” Hux picked Millie into his lap and stroke her for a bit to calm himself, before he realised he was in dire need to write to work that he is sick and won´t be able to make it for few days. 

Hux started to look around until he noticed the phone on the coffee table and reached for it and unlock it, searching for the needed contact. He typed in quick message and checked times when his doctor would be working, so he could be examined and back to work as soon as fit enough to do so.

The simple device was obviously of great interest to the demon, as Ren leaned closer to watch and even extended hand in expectation to get hold of it. Hux didn’t even bother to look at him and decided it will be better to ignore the demon for now, at last until he is done with arranging check-up with his doctor. The act seemed to make Ren even more demanding for the device and talk and attempted to grab it from Hux, luckily without success as his hand ended scratched by Millie who was now hissing and standing on legs of its owner. Ren screamed in pain as he glared at Millicent. “You little....” he growled through his teeth and wanted to say more, but now it was Hux's time to interrupt. “Insult her and there will be two hundred grams of salt in your face demon.” 

He didn’t look up from phone, his face very serious about the threat, as he scratched Millie in between ears. “Leave my cat alone okay? And don’t provoke her. This was your own stupid mistake that she scratched you. She warned you to not touch and yet you entered her personal space.” He locked and threw the phone to the side and picked Millie into his hands, so he could stand up. “Now come on. I will clean the wound. Just this once. I don’t want you to catch some infection because of scratch. It is enough that you are annoying like this. Last thing I need is you delirious in pain and yelling here.”

He led Ren to the bathroom where he forced Ren to wash the wound, while he grabbed some disinfection and bandages. Millie ran somewhere but that was usual for her, especially when she was in presence of other people than Hux. He returned to Ren with all things in hands and placed them on edge of sink.

“Now give me your hand.” He said and when the demon hesitated, he rolled his eyes and grabbed it. “I’m not biting you crazy lunatic demon. Stop acting like I was the evil one here.” He said and inspected the wound. It was deeper than he expected and dragged itself from ring finger down towards the thumb of Ren's right hand. The bleeding seemed to stop, probably thanks to Ren being demon or so, but it didn´t calm Hux much. In Hux´ humble opinion, the would could use few stitches, but he would NEVER take Ren to hospital. He wasn´t even sure if demons needed healthcare like humans did.

Ren watched carefully every Hux' move, probably just making sure he wouldn’t harm the demon any further. It was uncomfortable to feel that burning gaze on him, but he tried to ignore it in favour of working.  
When he sprayed disinfection on the wound, Ren almost jumped from his skin, despite it being one for kids. Hux bought it out of necessity last week, as any other was sold out. He seemed to really have unlucky streak now. 

He glared at Ren who pulled the hand away from Hux and held it to his chest. “Why would you torment me with that thing witch?!” he said, obviously disturbed by the pain and hurt by Hux´ action. Hux just didn’t get it at all. The demon was crazy or never saw anything from modern world. “Did what? I disinfected the wound, so infection would not get there. I have no idea how your body works and last thing I need is you getting sick here as well.” Hux gestured to Ren in desperate attempt to explain what he meant. 

“Now get here so I can bandage it and don’t behave like big baby. Weren´t you supposed to be all powerful and fearless demon?” Hux hoped the mockery would get Ren to move and to his surprise, it worked. “Fine.” Ren extended his hand and Hux could finish the basic treatment. 'God... Having demon here will be hard. At last until we find way how to send him back to which ever to which ever hole he crawled from.’ Hux toughed as he looked at Ren into the eyes.


	3. Week gone and you are still stuck with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week passed and Hux is cleared to go back to work guys!   
> Who would thought that such things happened as he was gone right?   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter too and see you in week with update (unless I will be delayed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who so far read the first two chapters and I promise I have more prepared. I just need time in between my other hobbies and all. :D I am thankful, really, really thankful and am happy that someone actually enjoys this 3am idea of mine that ended up as fic.

Hux needed to go to work, but he couldn’t at the same time. Risking and leave the demon unsupervised was too dangerous, as he had no idea what Ren would do when alone and bored. The demon already caused more troubles than was possible, which was slowly driving Hux crazy. 

By the end of his recovery, from rather nasty cold, he made sure that Ren would have enough things to do before he left to work. He left Ren his phone number, AND ONLY, case of emergency, even went through what could be considered emergency. He also made sure that Millicent was lot more accepting of the unwanted guest and made it clear for the demon that the cat was to be left alone. Before leaving he even had to emphasize three more times that he indeed wasn´t witch by any chance and that such ridiculous things never existed in first place.

Hux´ walk to work was nice change after week of being trapped in small apartment with demon. Now what was not nice was the working environment he was thrown into. Everything was delayed and everyone was panicking. The weaponry designers were lost as most of their work disappeared, likely damaged during chaos of the last week, and engineering department was one big chaotic mess as everyone screamed at each other to get attention of the desired person. It was strange to see this highly organised hierarchy of workers panicking like this, as if wind threw down house of cards.

He was quick to get to his work so he could save the situation, even summoning one of his officers to his office to help him run orders around. The poor lad was frighten by the whole situation, as if it was some rebellion against the nation and not work place.   
“Mitaka please would you be so kind and write short summary on what went to hell and how? And do please give it to me okay? As soon as possible. By evening would be preffered. Send for Phasma and her division to pick up on the project of the star-destroyers and then do please fins someone to look into the missing blue prints of those three other projects. I believe it was The one for prototypes of plasma weapons, the grenade one and of course you need to find those prints of the new fighters we are developing for government.” He said smiling and trying to be as nice as possible in such situation. Mitaka was great officer and always excelled at his work, so Hux had fate that all would be soon done and back on old tracks.

“Of coarse sir. I shall have it before you leave home.” Hux smiled brighter. “Perfect. Now go get started.” He said and turned his attention to horde of mails waiting for him. 'this is why I hate any sort of vacations or days off. You miss a bit and the hell is unleashed.’ He thought bitterly and got down to business, aware it would take lot longer than he´d wish.

Going through all the reports was boring for most of people. However, Hux found it fun and interesting, an odd feel of satisfaction as he read them. It was his way of relaxing. They were never chaotic and always had some level of order, making him feel like he had control over it. It was simply perfect. His way of running away from the chaos around. He was so preoccupied by it all, that he lost track of time, a really embarrassing thing for someone of his position. 

Occupied was pretty common for him as he usually did skip lunch, unless his friend Phasma wouldn’t bring it to him. Thankfully, today was one of days when a soft knock on door disturbed him and tall blond woman walked in. “Glad to see you back and well sir.” She addressed him properly since they were at work. 

“Yea. Good to be back. I bet they threw all my work at you.” He said with smile and thankfully looked at the meal offered to him. “They did. And I made sure it was done the way you like.” He nodded, glad to hear that she was capable and reliable worker. They knew each other for quite long, so it was no surprise that Phasma knew exactly how he worked. Plus it was nice to see and know that someone would take care of his things, while he was absent.

After short chit chat about her assigned project and the star-destroyer one, she left him to finish rest of his meal and get back to work as he still had so much to do. He clearly forgot how time was running as he was interrupted by knock on door. “Uhm, sir? You still here?” Of course, Mitaka would be there this late to make sure Hux wasn’t overdoing it again and to bring him report. Quick look at clock told Hux that it was 8:42pm.

He looked to Mitaka, who hesitantly stood in doorway. “Ah, yes. I am, but I was about to go home anyway. Don’t worry and go home.” He said, turning off his computer and packing papers. Truth was that Hux would continue his work at home. That was his usual plan anyway. 

Mitaka was fast to give him pretty heavy folder with complete report from the past week, something he could take home and go throu. “Thank you Mitaka. But now really go home and rest. We need to both be ready for tomorrow.” He said and with a simple head gesture he showed the young man to go ahead and leave.

It was truly late when he walked outside of the building. It was dark already, as it should for this time of year, and he could see the stars shining on cloudless sky, despite the city living and shining itself. Hux always made sure to pick darker places and longer roads that would allow him to watch the nightsky on his way home. At last this walk home would be pleasant and without many people out this late. It was truly nice evening. Not too cold nor raining or windy. Ideal.

He entered home looking forward to see Millicent. He opened the front door with happy “Hi Millie. I’m home.” He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard. “oh, so her name is Millie?” from the demon seated in the living room.

The demon! How could he forget? Nice evening successfully ruined. Of course there would be something. “No, it is Millicent.” He said and walked into living room, as the voice came from there, just to see the demon sitting there with Millie curled in his lap and purring as crazy. That traitor, but he couldn’t be really mad at the cat. She surely was lonely and Ren was only companion she had during the day.

The demon looked at Hux with those unnaturally red eyes peaking from underneath mask. “So how was the little witch today?” he asked, obviously not truly interested. However, this did proved to Hux that the demon was lonely too during the day.

Hux was half tempted to leave him with no answer and turn to get coffee for himself or something. To, even his, surprise he stayed. “Hectic as I had to catch up with all the things I missed. And for the last time please, don’t call me witch. Magic is not real and am sure that there is rational explanation to your existence too.” He hated it. He hated Ren for claiming that he was witch. He was not witch. He was ordinary human with scientifically and logically based job and cat instead of any family. Nothing more. No witch, demon, magical creatures, gods or anything... Well his boss could be calmly devil sometimes, but Hux was pretty much sure that Snoke was human and no devil. 

Ren almost seemed smug when Hux said please. A little victories, in form of proper politeness and manors towards him, the demon seemed be to enjoying them, at last from what Hux observed. “Why? You are obviously one Armitage.” Hux seemed shocked at hearing his name so much that the demon himself seemed unsure from under the mask. “That is your name no?” He said, leaning his head to side. Hux wondered how in bloody hell, heaven or so, did the demon know his name, but soon gave up the thinking about it, as it was surely a demon thing or something of similar caliber.

Hux took a deep breath. “Yes that is my first name. Problem with it Ren? You have two names on your own. Four if we count that one before you, oh so ungracefully, fell.” he said with bite in his words. The last thing he needed was the demon to be getting into his private life and his head. “Of course not.” Ren sounded offended, probably, mainly by the fall part. “Was just wondering if I am pronouncing it right. It sounds lovely. That is all.” The demon´s eyes were sparkling in twisted excitement at mention of liking the name. Hux didn´t like that to tell the least. If he could, he would get rid of the demon now, if not for anything else, this sparkling thing was creepy.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. He had enough for the moment and he needed break from the demon for at last moment longer. If it wasn´t for Millicent, Hux would be surely sleeping at work because of Ren. He couldn´t trust the demon with simplest of the tasks, and definitely not with his own life. Not to mention leaving his only form of family at his mercy for more than necessary. That was just out of question.

He placed a cup on table and started to prepare the tea, as it was too late for coffee, feeling the demon standing somewhere behind,. Ren was watching with his usual interest that he showed clearly during first few days while Hux was sick. At this point Hux learned to just ignore him. It was easier than doing anything other, and certainly easier than talking to the demon.

Hux turned with cup in his hands, expecting Ren to stay indeed in the doorway like the shadow-like presence he always spread. It was something that the demon always done so far, but instead he got scared of how close to him the demon stood, making him drop his cup just for it to be levitated to his hands by the red eyed demon. “You dropped this.” Ren said dryly and turned to walk away. Hux was surely not having good feeling from the way demon behaved. In his opinion, the creature was too moody and too unpredictable. Like a summer storms were. 

He sighed and looked at the cup as if it was to blame for all. “Thanks.” He mumbled even if he believed the demon did not hear him. So little he knew. In the end the demon always listened or was around him in a way, At last while Hux was at home.. The ginger sighed and walked to relax bit in his room, letting demon be where ever he pleased, as long as not sharing same room.  
Hux changed and managed to drink his tea, work completely forgotten as he soon after that drift off to dreamless sleep. A present from the demon he wasn´t aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:  
> \- Tumblr as em-sama  
> \- Instagram as em_chan_cosplay42   
> You can write me there if you have any questions or want to share your ideas and opinions. I´ll be happy to talk with you about this fic,


	4. Not so tragic after all. Surprise Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year passed and the two didn´t kill each other.   
> Even Millicent learned to get along with the demon   
> And Hux actually won´t be on it so miserable.   
> Little sweetness to warm you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in a week, but I couldn´t wait with this, because this one is actually lovely and THEY GET ALONG AND REN IS EVEN KIND.

Few months of fragile arrangement between Hux and the demon passed. Hux even got used to the presence of the dark shadow following him around house and more importantly, he fell back into his routine, even with demonic presence by his side. 

In a morning, he would wake up with Millicent calmly sleeping near him. Sometimes Ren was watching and the cat seemed to be nervous when the demon did that. Sometimes there was no sign of demon for most of the day. Hux didn’t seemed to be bothered by lack of dark grim figure at all. He got to work and back, days seemed to pass by as it did before and all seemed to get back to order. His new Starkiller project was hit with higher-ups and especially Snoke, and he got extra funds to start processing the portable device of mass destruction for government.  
All normal, even the presence of the demon started to be acceptable.

However, nothing good would last eternally and it all went to hell on one evening where he got home and there was complete darkness in the whole building. It was odd as there was always at last one or two lights up at some part of the building even at this time of evening (it was night but who was Hux to tell). But this time, the whole area was covered in dark and not even a candle was lit in any of the many windows.

Hux felt super nervous as he looked around and tried to flip switch in the corridor. No success. The elevator wasn´t any better and he was irritated that he had to walk upstairs to the 21st floor, which would surely take eternity.

He was still covered in darkness when he finally got up. The power must be cut off for the whole block as he realised. He threw his worries away, despite the fact he was aware that his company was hated by so many people and often 'accidents' happened to employees. In the end, it wasn´t like Hux would be ever targeted. No one ever dared to attack high ranking employees anyway.

Accidents wew mainly cause by movement called Resistance. Something that people for some reason liked and Hux never bothered to care about. They were too chaotic in his opinion, with limited ambitions and primitive views on the work of government and their cooperation with First Order. In other words, they failed to see the opportunity presented by this arrangement.

Instead of logical approach of running away and finding help or company of other people, he found himself sneaking through corridors towards his flat with no weapon in hand.

He however, pulled out dagger once he noticed doors into his flat opened. With nothing more than small dagger, he carried around, a good habit he picked from Phasma. He walked through the opened door and carefully closed them behind. The whole flat was silent. No Ren yelling at him to talk about his day, no Millie welcoming him. Way too silent to his liking, but he advanced with little to no fear, as his fight or flight reflex failed to kick in after long day.

Hux heard a loud noise as if someone dropped pot onto the floor, or maybe accidentally pushed it down, which made him almost jump out of his skin. There was fight or flight reflex and his body picked fight, but then the noise was followed by a hissed cursing. “In Sith hells Milly! Can’t you be quiet?! It’s supposed to be surprise for him! You ruin it all you ridiculous familiar if you keep this up! What if he comes home sooner?” came in, unmistakably, Ren´s voice.

Hux relaxed, even felt like chuckling then and there, as he realised it was just Ren. He walked to the kitchen, turning on flashlight on his phone to see what was going on. “Ren what is meaning of...” he stood there in shock. The demon lacked his usual dark robes and mask, in favour of plane black tunic that was now slightly (a lot) covered in flour and powder cocoa. The kitchen was mess but there was one perfect chocolate cake and a dinner ready on clean table.

The demon turned at Hux' voice and the sight left Hux shocked again with how perfect the face looked. It was funny, but Hux never seen Ren without mask until now and he regretted not asking him to take that thing off sooner. The face was… Not the usual type of pretty, but pretty in another way that Hux couldn´t quiet name.

“Oh, you home early. Sorry. We were just cleaning. I thought you had work till bit later, as every other Thursday.” Said Ren and smiled bit apologetically. “It was supposed to be surp... Is that dagger in your hand?” Ren pointed out the fact that Hux still held the knife in his left hand, in favour of holding knife in the right one and shining at Ren.

“Kylo... What is going on?” the ginger said looking up at the dark haired demon, confused and unsure. This never happened before and Hux couldn’t remember last time someone did something like... dinner or even cake, for him last time. It felt odd. He felt odd. What was he even feeling… Well except obvious confusion, there was something like appreciation. At last Hux guessed so.

But the demon was quick to answer, wasting no time and got into Hux' personal space. “It is your birthday little witch, or you forgot? I thought it would be nice to prepare you something. For everything, you done so far. Plus, it is almost a year since I got summoned here. So I decided to... Celebrate our meeting as well?” he frowned, allowing Hux to study every micro expression on Ren's face.   
Every inch of bare skin. “How do you humans say it...” Ren mumbled, doing his best to remember and gesturing with his hands to get himself more time while Hux would be occupied with the hand gesture. “Ah! I wanted to make you feel appreciated and loved.... That is how you humans say it, no?” Ren looked into the eyes of the smaller male, expecting any confirmation, getting none, except Hux slightly blushing and faintest hint of smile.

“I....” the man said unsure what he wanted to say. Somehow the closeness of the demon was disturbing, the heat from Ren was unbearable and the slightest smell of him made Hux' head spin. It was like piloting a ship without anything to coordinate it with. Hux felt so confused and he wasn’t sure what to do. All his intellect and brains were as if thrown out of window in favour of his stupid self taking over the complex life he had, unable to form simple sentence or thank you in return for the kindness shown to him.

It really was just too long since someone did any kind of kind gesture on this scale, or this personal for him. Hux would bet it never happened, or at last not after his mother´s death.

Ren carefully and slowly reached to Hux´ hand, who still held the knife and carefully took the dangerous blade out of the soulless ginger´s hands. “There. Now it is better, no?” he said with hint of smile. All Hux could do was to stand there like idiot while Ren still held his hand. “Don´t you want to try the cake? Me, nor Millie are suited to eat such thing, for different reasons. I promise no salt or poison is there. I hate salt and I don´t think poison is something humans should eat, like at all. I hear it kills you, no? I even followed the cooking book with this one. “ The demon sounded… almost proud of himself and how he did the cake.

Hux only shook his head and stepped back. “But what is with the electricity then?” he asked nervous looking into the slightly glowing red eyes of the demon. “Oh it actually stoped shortly after you left for work this morning. I heard people on corridor talk about it. It should be fixed any moment now. At last I think” As Ren finished the sentence, the lights got back on. The demon smiled. “See?”

A little “Oh” could be heard from the ginger. “I see. I´ll go put the coat and boots to their place and will try your cake and dinner.” He said and turned to leave, not realising Ren still held him until he got stopped. “Happy birthday Armitage.” Ren said and let him go, walking pass Hux into the living room, leaving Hux alone in the kitchen doorway.

“That demon will drive me crazy. I swear Millicent.” He said with chuckle and leaned to scratched the cat before leaving to change into something more comfortable for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always find me on   
> Tumbler: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/em-sama  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/em_chan_cosplay42/  
> And yes. I also cosplay, but I want to give you guys chance to discuss your ideas about fic with me, or share art if you decide to do that :D   
> Thank you all who read this.   
> And next chapter really in a week.  
> (this one is gift from me. Consider me your Ren for today)


	5. Too many secrets and no answers before the storm comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks passed since the cake incident and Ren seems to finally start to get along with Hux.  
> That is of course until Ren starts to read more of odd and occultist looking books that naturally concern Hux.  
> What happens next is just unfortunate for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally lot shorter chapter but after rewriting it it turned out almost 1000 words longer and I have no idea how that happened XD  
> Thank you all for staying with me and reading it, and am excited to tell you that this....  
> This is only beginning of what I promissed in one of the comments.  
> Remember things always can get worse ;)
> 
> Also I may not be able to post next week (personal reasons) But I´ll try my best. Promise ;)

A week passed from the odd encounter and Hux actually started to feel comfortable around the demo, despite Kylo being unwanted guest in his apartment. He slowly warmed up to that natural disaster for his kitchen that Kylo presented. Ren tried to cook something every single time since then and Hux always ended up cleaning the kitchen for two hours at last. The demon was indeed disaster, but cute. ´No, demons are not cute.´ Hux´ mind kindly reminded him every time he had such thought.

Each day the demon awaited him with something new he learned to prepare from many Hux´ cooking books. Hux started to get used to the domestic atmosphere. Kylo even, after a while and few attempts, learned to leave cleaner kitchen after his work. The latest few days always went like this.  
Hux worked whole day. got home to Ren and Millie, they ate dinner together (more like Hux ate and Ren sat there silently) and then they went to chat about their daily activities. Hux would usually complain about the little mess-ups and what went wrong in work, sometimes talked about how Phasma told him new rumours or how Mittaka got anxious every time he should speak to some higher-ups other than Hux.

As much as Hux hated to admit it, he got used to having someone other around. Not like ha didn´t have anyone around, but Millie could hardly understand his troubles or cook him meals. It was… Domestic. And that was what always got him back into reality of the situation. The domestic part. He was getting used to living with bloody demon! It didn´t matter how much Hux found him attractive and how long he didn´t have proper date (because of work. He was workaholic and aware of it). It simply was not right to be getting this comfy with…. With a creature like Ren. Hux couldn´t… NO! Wouldn´t admit it. Not even to himself

It all felt into a routine eventually. Hux always liked routines, it made everything look like it was in order. Ren even seemed to start to be able to move outside the flat and, thankfully, invisible to others, stayed around Hux for most of the day. It was useful, since Hux knew who would approach before they did, thanks to Ren hoovering around him in his black clothes and mask. The demon seemed to be willingly helping and warning him when someone with bad “aura” would approach, bringing Hux bad news. The demon even occasionally offered help and inside office would bring Hux stuff from around, if needed.

It started to seem like beneficial relationship for Hux at last, even if he still didn´t know what was Ren gaining from this. Hux couldn´t figure out Ren´s intentions and motives, no matter how hard he tried. What the demon could possibly want from him in return for the help he provided. Not even in dream it occurred to Hux that the demon was getting attached to him as well.

Hux didn´t notice how Ren always put down his mask when they were home and purposefully found something to do in same room as Hux. Hux never noticed the glances that demon threw his direction. He never seen how Ren´s gaze stayed on him a bit longer when Hux returned to work after chit-chat, or how Ren stayed as closed as possible without disturbing Hux´ personal space, no matter how huge the room was.

Another week passed until Hux´ question about motives got answered, even if Hux read it all wrongly, but no one could blame him, considering the situation.  
It was on rainy day of weekend, nothing unusual for the season, and Ren was reading some obscure book written in language Hux never seen, likely demon as Hux couldn´t imagine any other language that the demon would read in. The demon seemed to pay Hux no attention, as usually when the creature decided to read on those few rare occasions.

Hux tried to ask him more than once about what kind of books was the demon reading, but he never got direct answer, sometimes not even an answer. But this time it was different. Hux was dedicated to finally find out what Ren was reading, as the demon was so secretive about it. 

Hux prepared plan in several steps, as if he was planning way of progressing work plan. First he took a book on his own and then went to sit down as close to the demon as he could without rising suspicion. Which turned out to be close enough for their shoulders to touch, giving Hux full view into the pages of book, while he did his best to pretend that he read his own book about spacecraft engineering.

A glace of odd writing and something that may only be summoning circles filled Hux mind and after bit of longer and some more focusing, he started to decipher the writing. To be completely honest, it was more like something in Hux´ mind was awoken, something that seemed to understand this cryptic nonsense of language. His eyes slide across the page as if it was the most natural thing to read this demon language, or whatever it was. His mind filled with new information as he read what Ren was reading now.

´Unnatural summoning methods and how to distinguish them

Rarely occurring events when circle is absent, nor ritual is needed for summoning demon from any level of hell. The usual banishing has little to no effect in cases like these, even if bonding of witch´s soul with demon doesn´t occur.  
Note: Beware even some soulless witches, like redheads, been observed and proven to be able to bound souls with demons, more often even stronger than usual soul bonds.  
This rare event has yet to be examined and explained further than it was until now.

The demon can be send back to hellish realm only under very certain circumstances that are almost impossible to achieve unless following specific steps, which also differ from the type of summoning (see page 2543….´

Hux didn´t got to read more as the book snapped closed and Ren glanced at him with fury in eyes. “What you think you are doing Armitage?!” He spoke angrily as if Hux just entered his private zone, or dared to make any skin-to-skin contact.  
“These books are not for mortals to read! And as you claimed oh so often, you are NO witch to understand them either. So keep your eyes to yourself and read your own damn book or something.” He hissed in Hux´ direction what gave him clear clue that he shouldn´t try that again, but he wasn´t about to give up yet, hungry for answers in any form.

He met the demon´s gaze and spoke with strong voice, which surprised even him given the circumstances. “Why? I have every right to know what you are planning with all the hellish books of yours about demons, circles and summoning! You are under my roof and I have all the rights to be suspicious or worried! Ren you behave completely different! No rages, no sudden broken furniture as at the beginning! Instead, you read and read as if you were plotting something! I just want to know what is going on, especially since THIS concerns me as much as you!” He didn´t realise he was raising his voice as he spoke, ending in him yelling at Ren and standing in front of the demon.

The demon in question was so daring as to chuckle, as if Hux was actually funny and talking best jokes of century. “You miss the broken furniture or what? Be glad that I am calmer now and enjoy the silence you so clearly were craving at the beginning. Now go on do whatever you do when you are not pestering me and have fun doing so little witch.” He said and threw the old book, just to see it disappear in flames, before he opened another book to get back his reading.

Hux huffed in displeasure and annoyance. That was just rudest behaviour Ren showed so far, and the demon was pretty much rude by default at the beginning. Hux  
stood up to stomp away from the room, heading for the kitchen and some awfully sweet thing to eat, now the poor sacrifice of food turned out to be a chocolate ice cream, and he got spoonful of it into his mouth.

Hux felt... Hurt that Ren didn’t trust him enough to tell him what he planned and how he planned to do it. Hux told the demon everything, well almost, and he showed him his plans for Starkiller project too. Lately he even took him with him out and yet, Ren wouldn’t tell him what he planned, what the books were for. And especially what he was planning to do with Hux after he finds what ever he wanted.

It took him hour and half and most of the ice cream package till he decided he wanted to go for walk. “See you you fault fiend! I’m going out!” he yelled and grabbed his coat, umbrella and put his shoes in rush to avoid any questions or comeback from the demon.

Soon he was thankfully walking outside, not caring what the demon said, or was doing. At last, he wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe it didn’t matter. It didn´t matter what Ren was doing or where he was. It didn´t matter that he didn´t want to include Hux. And for sure it didn´t matter that he didn´t tried to run after him, or even stop him from leaving. No. It didn´t hurt Hux…. Except it did. And Hux felt miserable once again.

He sighed and headed to the park, aware that at this weather no one would be out there. And even if someone would be there, this late hour, 7:15pm, would be very demotivating for such walks and therefore the park would be empty and he could just silently walk around in the rain and fading thunders. It was great plan. He could just... He could just not think about it, at last he could try.

His mind was too preoccupied by pushing his feelings to side, that he at the beginning didn´t notice how wind began to blow stronger again and how there was not a single sound. No birds, no animals, not even cars could be heard and there always was traffic, no matter the hour.

It was too late Hux realised that this was wrong and the shadows had already darkened so much more, looking like an pitch black liquid was spilling towards him. He turned with racing heart, just in time to face something horrific. “REN!” He yelled in panic, in hope that the demon would save him, but no one came. He was there facing the twisted hooded shadow of creature before it reached out it´s almost skeleton like fingers to him and then all went into blast of wrongly white light, followed by only black and unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you want to talk about this, have any questions, guesses, arts or so, calmly contact me. I don´t bite (unless asked to ;) )  
> I´m on:  
> Tumbler: em-sama (there is genderbend Hux in front of castle as profile pic)  
> Instagram: Em_chan_cosplay42 (and here it is genderbend Crowley from Good Omens)
> 
> Also big hug to anyone who noticed the reference to the Good Omens show. I´m quiet obsessed with it now :D


	6. Eleven minutes and six seconds are your two days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is in worse situation than at the beginning and now I present you the evil of this fic!  
> Hux is in lot of pain due to the unprofessional transportation by one of Snoke´s pet creatures.  
> Let´s say that there are things happening behind curtains for some time and we are slowly discovering them together with Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to present you this, but also know that this hurts me lot more than any of you guys. Also most of the ideas come up at unreasonable times. So ssssshhhhhh no judging here.  
> Hope you enjoy this

Hux woke up in strange white room, the lights were too bright for his liking and his head felt like the one time he tried to overdrink Phasma few years ago. To put it simply, his head hurt too much. His mind was slowly getting back to itself and memories were slowly getting to him, very slowly since it was bit too hard to concentrate with ache like that and the ringing in his ears didn´t help as well. He sat up with groan to get better look at the room he was locked in.

What made him actually anxious about the whole situation, was no other furniture or decorations inside the room. The only piece was the, not very comfortable, bed he was laying on. Even the door were lacking, which made no sense. His heart raced in fear, as he was quick on his feet and searching walls for doors, movable panels, locks or anything indicating that there was way out, but he found nothing.

“No, no, no! This can´t be true.” He ran around the room, unwilling to admit that he was trapped inside of that awful white and too bright room. He search every inch but found nothing. It didn´t stop him from searching again and again until he was just aimlessly running around the room. As time passed his determination changed to apathy and he sat in corner of the room, legs pressed to his chest and chin on top of knees. He was looking at the bed that was on opposite side of the room, more like glaring at it, whishing he could burn the place to ground.  
His phone was no go too. He found out that by the beginning and that dead thing was just inside his pocket now, being useless as it was.

It was at that moment that figure appeared, whole room darkened, and walls looked like bleeding for few seconds. Hux, after closer inspection, realised he damn well knew the figure in front of him. In the end he was only worker in First order who ever personally met with Leader Snoke, the owner of the First Order Company and high member of ruling political party of his country.

Hux immediately started to doubt what he said some time ago to Ren. The creature that was his boss couldn´t be human. There was no way that with arrival like this, out of blue and with walls bleeding, when there are no doors to the room. There had to be some other explanation. Something Ren would certainly know of, but of bloody course Ren wasn´t there when Hux needed him the most.

“Ah, Armitage. It is great to finally see you awake.” The ginger´s blood froze at that. ´finally´? How long he was out? “You were unconscious for quite some time indeed 11 minutes and 6 seconds to be exact. That is truly unusual as such transportation shouldn´t leave you knocked out for more than 3 minutes. But I believe somewhere around two days would be more accurate time, considering you are so keen on the mortal ways of measuring it.” The ´man´ said as if he read Hux ´ mind, which made the man even more uneasy, barely seconds away from panic attack. Two days. He was gone for two standard days. That realisation was probably even worse than the finally part at the beginning.

The man stood there, watching the ginger with form of twisted amusement, lacking any human concern or remorse. “Sorry about the way you got ‘invited’ by my boys, but your pet demon was kind of not letting me lay a finger on you for a while. He was just so close to you all the time I couldn’t risk an encounter just yet. You know, one would even think he was protecting you, as if he was any wiser about all this than you Armitage.” The man, no, not man, but creature said and approached the ginger, who was trying to be as far as possible from the other.

“I need to admit that you partially ruined my plan Armitage and I am greatly disappointed in you for that. But all is fine in the end it even may work in my favour, so I forgive you for ruining this at first.” The creature said and took Hux´ chin in between its fingers, forcing the man to look up at him. Hux didn´t know when he got that close, and it scared him as hell. This wasn´t normal and wasn´t natural. Those fingers were slim and bony and definitely holding him with more force than they should posse. The cold, cold skin was more than uncomfortable and left very unpleasant chills on Hux´ own skin.

Even when Hux tried to resist and fight, at last somewhat get further away from the creature, his body would just refuse to listen and move. Hux thought it to be trick of fear, but soon he realised that it had something to do with Snoke and how he was definitely not human. He was trapped and he had no chance of escape, not on his own at last. And as it seemed, he wouldn’t be saved by Ren, as Snoke clearly didn´t want to encounter the demon any time soon, leading Hux into conclusion that this place was properly hidden from creatures Ren and that Hux himself was doomed and likely die at that place.

“You see,” Snoke continued unbothered by Hux´ panicked reaction, or attempt to resist. “You were meant to be only tool to drag the demon to our world.” The creature spoke in calm voice, lightly gesturing around with its free hand. Hux didn´t know how he didn´t notice this twisted fact before, the way Snoke was too slim and his posture too twisted, his fingers too long and too slim to be belonging to healthy living being...  
“You are smart man, with great potential Armitage, and your Starkiller project was indeed revolutionary idea to use for gain of power, but you were also great candidate for this. You see, as gingers don´t even have soul…” the creature gestured to him and held his chin just a bit tighter.

Hux already could tell he was annoyed by this. Another person creature claiming he had no soul. Creature that wasn´t meant to exist ever in this world was claming he lacked soul. Hux was fairly certain he had one and devoted it, same as his heart, to science. Thank you very much for nothing all the supernatural beings may go to hell for such stupid claims.

“and the demon wouldn´t even bound to you at normal circumstances. You´d be only something like a catalyst for the grand plan.” Snoke looked Hux right into his eyes, making the man flinch in fear. “But YOU, you of all people are a bloody witch that has this rare ability to subconsciously bind creatures to yourself without any ritual! You of all people that work for me can do that.” Its voice raised slightly, making Hux´ heart drop in response.

Hux had no idea what the “grand plan” even was and to be fair he didn´t even want to know, but it made him worried nonetheless. What Snoke meant that he was supposed to be catalyst for exactly?! Catalyst to what process would require living human being? What on earth would that thing in front of him need him for… His thoughts were panicked and he wasn´t sure what to do or how to survive this. He in fact had very bad feeling about all of this now that he gave it thought.

He breathe in to ask, to even dare to ask, just to be stopped by the thing before a sound left his mouth. “But this in fact may play in my advantage. As you noticed little witch, you got thankfully caught up in greatness that you can´t appreciate, and I promise you this Armitage Hux. Your body will live long after your mind dies and gets forgotten.” Snoke said as it leaned down towards Hux to get better and closer look at Hux ´ face. 

“Yes. You´ll do in fact great for this, and you even got me pet demon with this shell. That is so perfect. Better than I could plan myself.” It mumbled as if Hux was not even there, like he was piece of meat for sale and Snoke was just about to get his filthy hands on him and buy him from some invisible man. His mind racing with question´s and the thing laughed into his face. 

“Patience little witch. You´ll understand and see everything soon.” It said as Hux got blinded by another wave of light, thankfully not fainting this time, just to be alone in the room once again that his sight got used to the light.

His whole body was shaking from the encounter, feeling cold deep, deep inside his bones like he was just taken out from Arctic ocean after twenty minutes swim with some kind of predator circling around him. His whole body ached and the place those fingers touched him even burned with how cold they were. He felt hot and cold at the same time and the world maybe bit spinning.

Hux didn´t even had energy to get to bed, he just curled up where he was, only now noticing the warm tears rolling down his face. This wasn´t anything he ever would even thought of possible. It was worse than his personal nightmare that haunted him for years now. His mind repeating one thought, “you’ll die here, you’ll die here and no one will save you, no one will care. You´ll die and no one will care, nor remember you. You´ll die. You´ll die.” 

He didn’t want to believe it, any of it, but here he was. Wide-awake and unable to do anything to save himself. No salvation and no saviour seemed to be approaching him any time soon. It was his new personal nightmare, replacing his old one. The fact that he didn´t know what Snoke planned was scaring him and the things implied were even worse. 

Despite that he decided to recapitulate in the cold rational way he used for his work.  
“I am witch bound to demon. Snoke planned originally to use me to be something like catalyst for his plan with Ren, but due to fact I am bound to Ren, he cannot do it… So he came with alternative that seems to please the creature even more. He Snoke said something about my body living after I die. I have no idea what it means, but it can´t be good.” The sentence of his body living long after he died was also a lot disturbing.

He hugged his knees again as he was trying to piece it all together while lying there on floor, hoping to find something, to come up with another plan like he usually did. The whole analysis seemed to bring three big questions.  
One, would Ren die if he, or Hux´ physical body, got killed? Assuming that that was the reason why he was still alive.  
Two, how did Snoke mean it with survival of his body but not mind?  
Three, what will happen to Ren and Millie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually, if you want to talk about this, have any questions, guesses, arts or so, calmly contact me.  
> I´m on:  
> Tumbler: em-sama (there is genderbend Hux in front of castle as profile pic)  
> Instagram: Em_chan_cosplay42 (and here it is genderbend Crowley from Good Omens)
> 
> \------  
> !!!!! Warning for next chapter (that HOPEFULLY will be done next week): !!!!!  
> !!!!! There will be change in POW. So prepare for chapter of Ren :´D !!!!!!
> 
> \-----  
> Also thanks to you all who read this and leave kudos hear. Means a lot.


	7. Other side of the same coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little look into Ren´s head and his view of the recent events.   
> It is time to show little bit of panic after Hux goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mess and working on side projects, so this is bit later than usual Thurs-Fri kinda posting ;-; I apologize 
> 
> also little latin lesson  
> lux daemonium corruptae = Light corrupting (decomposing) demon
> 
> Mythology behind Millie too. (It is Welsh for I had no better ideas.)  
> She is Palugs Cat  
> According to this source, it started life as a black kitten , given birth by the great white sow Henwen at the black rock in Llanfair. There the kitten was cast into the sea, but it crossed the Menai Strait and was found on Ynys Môn (Angelsey), where the sons of Palug raised it, not realizing Cath Palug was to become one of the three great plagues of the island.  
> (the change of fur is due to better fitting and appealing to the Hux´bloodline, but lets be honest. Armitage would love his Millie no matter what)

Ren watched the man leave, finding no desire to go after him. His plan was to read the rest of the book and find out what exactly happened and how to get out of this without harming anyone. A thought crossed his mind. ´Why should he even worry for the witch? Hux seemed to be capable of self-defence in the end.´ Ren was sure that he was right. And Hux always came and go as he pleased when Ren didn´t want to follow. 

This decision was regretted as he felt a stabbing like sensation through the bond and heard Hux' cry for help. Despite his fast arrival to the location, he felt Hux last, he came to empty space, panicking as he looked around in desperate search for the ginger, but the man was nowhere to be found. The air tasted like ozone and a hint of rot like smell was hoovering through the whole place. 

Ren was panicking as Hux was currently unconscious somewhere. Whether Ren he liked it or not, his only chance to stay alive was to find Hux and keep the man alive, as he was bounded to the witch´s excuse of soul that the ginger had. He didn´t plan to die right there because Hux was idiot getting into trouble and getting killed or anything of similar calibre. But then again, Ren could solve normal trouble easily. This wasn´t anything close to normal trouble.

It felt different and he almost could taste the fear from his witch that was calling onto him from location he couldn´t find. He stood there in middle of dark night and looked around before he closed his eyes to concentrate and to find Hux properly. He should be able to find Hux no matter what, no?

It couldn´t be more than minutes but it felt like eternity until he puzzled back the broken presence and could locate Hux properly before it shattered again and he needed to start again, holding the presence like fragile cracked vase.  
He was now certain another witch must be involved, as no sane demon would kidnap bounded witch and shatter his presence in reality like this, and no angel would touch someone tainted by demon. This was doing of dark and ancient witch or so, as no one other could or would do such a thing. No one would dared to in first place and only few could actually. Not many possessed power needed for this. Especially if they could sense what kind of demon Hux was bound to.

Ren was one of the most powerful demons, even if he was relatively young and not fallen for long. He thanked for that his ancestors. Rarely fallen angels managed to turn full demon or to maintain sanity, but once their do turn fully… They are literal source of both types of energy with rarely anything able to kill or stop them. 

Ren considered himself lucky to undergo full corruption and not to be stuck in pain in between the two sides, where his mind would tear itself appart. The transit state is worst. He remembered the pain even if it wasn´t taking longer than few hours for him to become full “lux daemonium corruptae” but the pain was still stuck in his mind. 

The pain from fall was different type of pain, but the intermediate state was even worse. It was worst pain he ever felt on every level possible. It was often that the fallen became crazy from the pain and had to be exterminated by either side immediately. Rarely did they live more than few hours. 

The reason of his fall was very touchy subject that no one knew except him and his mother and Ren was in no rush or need to tell anyone. Not like he had anyone now that Hux was gone.

Ren supressed the memory, realising it wouldn´t help him much. Not now that he had more important things to do. Except it could, but he was too blind to see it yet. He instead tried again, and again to put together the shattered pieces of Hux´ presence so he could locate the witch as he always, no matter how gentle hold he had, shattered the presence. More like there was shift in presence that shattered it and Ren couldn´t hold it long enough to transport there.

He felt like giving up at all of this. He was accepting his fate of being not only discorporated, but erased from existence with the witch´s own. He was just kneeling there in dark, accepting his fate when he heard the familiar female voice speak from his right side. “You look like you lost something and can´t find it. What was it this time? I doubt it is your grace Ben.” Ren turned to face Rey. An angel he fought with once, shortly after his fall.

She did managed to scar him, but all the scares disappeared on his corporeal form once he gained full form of the demon he was now. The corrupted fallen angel turned demon, resistant to holy symbols and all such things that normal demon would be harmed with. 

“Rey,” he said with small frown. “what got you on earth this time? Someone lost puppy?” He asked without bothering to be polite. The white winged angel shrugged. “Your mother mostly. She is worried. Maybe you should do something about that. Maybe even apologize for THAT thing you did. And you do know well what I mean Ben…” she was about to say more but got interrupted by the demon. “Don´t! You! Ever! Call! Me! Ben! Again! The name is Kylo Ren.” He growled at the smaller angel with hate in eyes. So his mother tell another why he fell. He wanted to believe that he didn´t care, that he couldn´t care. But knowing this… It hurt Ren almost as much as loosing Hux like this.

All Rey did was defensively raising her hands. “As you say Ren. But to me you´ll always be the angel that your mother believes you to be. Remember that.” She said with smile. “Now what did you lost this time, hm? Can´t be your dignity as well. You lost that ages ago.” She mocked, and Ren was half tempted to rip her head off, but he controlled his anger best he could and forced and awfully friendly smile that was just wrong on his demonic features.

“I lost witch bound to me with his lack of soul.” He responded, for once getting the cheerful angel shocked and lightly paled. “Your what now?!” she said in surprised voice. “Ren what do you mean? Bound with lack of soul? A witch? Where would you even find witch summoning demons these days?...” the demon raised his hand to stop the flow of questions incoming. 

“I got mysteriously summoned through ginger witch of name Armitage Hux. I don´t believe it was his doing exactly…” now he was to be stopped by the angel. “Armitage Hux? The one working under the leader of dark sorcerers of the cult that literally lives from energy of angels and demons alike? Those monsters that bound the creatures like us and feed on their life force till they drain them so they could live eternally?” she spoke surprised and scared.

Ren only looked surprised at her. “I have never heard of such cult Rey but… Yes I guess? Hux does work under some Snoke. But I assure you that my little witch wasn´t aware of his powers until our meeting. Hux had his powers literally asleep until bonding with me Rey. He spent weeks convincing me he was no witch.  
He only passively bonds summoned creatures to him. It was accident I got this bound for sure. Plus his familiar is the Palug's cat. The legendary Welsh cat killer that singlehandedly killed over 180 warriors when it got unleashed last time.” Ren spoke and wanted to laugh at the absurdity. The type of mythical creature bound to Hux showed and pointed to his origin in an ancient family of Welsh or even Celtic witches, explaining his old power of non-ritual binding, that was believed to be lost centuries ago with burning of last witch in Europe. That was in 1712, in England, and the witch at question was released and pardoned.

Rey on the other hand actually chuckled. “That is ridiculous indeed. Last witch with such power was said to die centuries ago without any kids that could…” She paused. “Well without legitimate kids. You think it could be true?” She looked at Ren who just shrugged. “Probably. There is no other explanation.”

Rey sighed. “How exactly he disappeared and what is his condition now? How does he feel to you through bond Ren?” Rey asked to get full picture of the situation. Ren frowned, but started explaining. Any help was dear to him now, even if it was from angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually, if you want to talk about this, have any questions, guesses, arts or so, calmly contact me.  
> I´m on:  
> Tumbler: em-sama (there is genderbend Hux in front of castle as profile pic)  
> Instagram: Em_chan_cosplay42 (and here it is genderbend Crowley from Good Omens)


	8. Pain and missery of the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back at Hux and ready to continue with next chapter.   
> I apologize for Hux´ state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took eternity to update.   
> I have bit busy life and had no time to edit and/or to write.  
> Even now I am doing it in between end term exams at uni and it is bit more stressful than I´d like to admit.  
> I will try to get better with updating this ff. promise.  
> It is NOT abandoned and I am going to get it to the ending I am planning

Hux wasn´t left for long to wonder about answer for his existential question, at last for the second one. As bunch of robed creatures appeared in the room. The dark robes with embodied golden ornaments made Hux want to throw up. How could something look so kitsch and cheep? Like very bad horror movie. Then there was their ´aura´ too. It wrapped around those creatures and seemed scream of danger.

He tried to push himself away, to run somewhere far from these things, but he was only finding white wall behind him. He pressed his whole body to it trying to put as much distance between them and him as humanly possible, wishing for the creatures just to leave him alone and never return. His eyes shut so he wouldn´t need to see whatever they were doing. It was enough to know that they were approaching and reaching out to him, and that their fingers looked lot more skeleton-like than should be appropriate. Ash like skin and bony fingers. Indeed like bad horror movie.

His senses were desperately yelling for him to do something, to run, scream, anything just to end this. “Ren!” he yelled despair. Nothing seemed to happen for long moment, so he dared to open his eyes to see the creatures standing in half circle around him, trying to reach for him but not being able to do so. Those skeleton fingers were dangling before his face not too far and he felt very uneasy at realizing just how close they were.

After closer inspection, he found that there was pentagram underneath him, looking almost like one of those fancy summoning circles in Ren´s book that he could get glimpse of. He wanted to laugh hysterically at the irony that THIS seemed to keep them away. It also gave him little bit of hope, even if he wouldn´t say so out loud. Maybe he wasn´t doomed at all. Maybe he could….

Than the creature in golden robe, Snoke, his former boss and clearly sack of shit, appeared and walked into the circle and right up to Hux as if there was nothing stopping him. The creature took Hux under his neck and slid him up along the wall as if he weight nothing at all. Of course Hux´s eyes widened in panick and even panicked gasp escaped his lips.

“Nice trick, but it would be lot easier if you´d just behave and make everyone´s existence easier.” Snoke said with cold voice and pushed the ginger into the reaching hands of the dark robed creatures. “No!” Hux yelled and tried to struggle as he felt how his body was taken and held, carried somewhere into the room. He did his best to struggle but he honestly had not much chance when he was carelessly carried.

The corridor was too dark, compared to the bright room Hux was kept in anything was dark, but the ginger noticed lot of candles and torches lined up along walls and the brightly lit altar was hard to miss no matter how much he would wish to ignore it. 

Hux´ struggles only intensified at the sight of altar, as they were closing to the terrifying thing, and he was more desperate than he ever thought possible to be as he tried his best to get away from the horrible omen standing in front of him.. “No! Let go of me!” he yelled kicking around best he could, managing to make one of the things fall and to push off hood of the other, but still solid number of hands held him in their grasp, not giving him chance to escape.

Hux´s struggle momentarily stopped when he saw what was under the hood. It was scarier than any nightmares he could ever imagine. It was just black mass holding together in shape of humanoid face. It wasn´t even human and honestly Hux didn´t know what he was supposed to think now. The ginger yelled in fear, sure he won´t have any voice next day, if, and only IF he manages to somehow get out of this nightmare alive.

The creatures placed him on altar and tied his hands and legs to the cold massive stone. Gosh, he hated how cliché it was to any horror movie with cultists one could be watching on Netflix at 1am. It was awfully stupid and scary at the same time. Part of him still wasn´t fully believing it was all happening, but his rational side realized that he was doomed if nothing happens fast. He was pretty much screwed and he had little to no options for salvation.

He saw Snoke approach with grin. “I´m sorry my pets scared you so much. The hood is there for reason. But you need to see that they are barely more than remains of demons I drained of their life essence. And let me tell you this Armitage. I can´t wait until I get yours to be like them. He is strong and he will serve me well. And he will help me prolong my life far more than any of these stupid creatures before him.” He spoke in too sweet tone and with ugly sadistic grin as he moved around Hux, spilling something on ground around.

Hux couldn´t see what the abomination of a creature was spilling around him directly, but according to movements, he could guess thanks to his brilliant mind able to work with this. It was like reverse imagining 3D on 2D plain. Except now by movements in space he was trying to picture the 2D symbols on the ground. He only could thank engineer mind for helping him to relatively see the pattern. It was sort of circle. A bloody circle with too many ornaments he never seen, but he was sure it meant no good for him.

Soon enough the caped creatures stood at the of the circle, at last by Hux´ calculations, and they started to murmur something, from his knowledge it may have been Latin, but he could be wrong. He turned his head to see but could not spot a damned thing from his angle beyond the caped things. 'How could this be happening?!' his mind yelled in alert.

The sight of their upper bodies and approaching Snoke with knife in his hand were enough to send new wave of panic down his body and get him to try to trash around more. He wanted to get out. Now. It was alarming. He heard the voice coming from them but the meaning was lost on him as he was too preoccupied by the dreadful thought of lunatic with knife approaching.

He could see the candle fire turn first green than blue, purple and finally illuminating black, which his rational mind considered impossible, and he felt sharp pain in his temples. It was as if someone was ver strongly pressing their palms on his temples in attempt to crash his head.

Hux´s vision got temporarily tainted by black spots before it went full white. He could feel his body burn with pain. His heart hammering, his lungs lacking breath. Everything was hurting as his body seemed to be reduced to small agonizing existence. He heard his voice but it was sounding as if from too far or as if he was underneath water.  
Hux felt as if fainting for real now.

He came to his senses and the sight shocked him beyond what was rationally possible. Hux could see his body lie on the altar, the circle around it, the creatures, Snoke's fainted body on floor… and, oh gosh… that was his own fainted body on the altar! He saw his own fainted body. He saw his body from bird perspective. How could he missed it?! That was… Oh no no no. Now Hux was definitely panicking if he wasn´t panicking until this point.

He was panicking, as everything went to hell and he felt more pain running through him, even when he lacked body to be harmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually, if you want to talk about this, have any questions, guesses, arts or so, calmly contact me.  
> I´m on:  
> Tumbler: em-sama   
> Instagram: Em_chan_cosplay42 
> 
> Love you all guys and thank you for being patient with me.


	9. One second too late and now we are stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren´s point of view.  
> Also me avoiding fighting scenes? Hell yes. I had planned amazing thing but was forced to delete it. Sorry  
> More of Snoke being (you know what)  
> Cool backstory for scare? (Don´t think so but here you go)  
> Also reasons why Millicent IS important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next term at uni is starting tomorrow and I am not sure how fast I will be able to post new chapters.  
> Please stick around. I will DEFINITELY finish this. Just need time  
> BTW, this is likely longest chapter so far XD (sorry that they are all short)

Ren stormed into the room with Rey by his side, just to see some sort of ritual already in progress, almost ending. Rey pushed pass Ren with silent “Damn it!” which was unusual for the angel, she never cursed in her life… well at last Ren never heard her to do so, but given the situation it wasn’t inappropriate reaction to what they saw. Ren was even sure his mother would be swearing at this point if she would stand here and see it all. Even if she was saint.

The faceless monsters, shells of demons Snoke used, Ren recognized, looked in their direction. Even if it wasn´t easy to tell where they are looking, as they lacked eyes, or proper face. Half of them stepped back from the circle and altar and leaped in their direction while the rest carried out the ritual as their master commanded. Clearly the man wasn´t there on physical scale already as the body was cold on floor.

Ren knew this ritual. He saw it once. It was somewhere in between second and third stage out of four. The souls must have been just forced out of bodies or were now fighting for dominance over Hux' body. Either way it was bad sign for Ren and definitely bad thing for Hux, as the witch was clearly inexperienced in combat of such kind and in generally inexperienced in magic.

Ren, same as Rey, materialized his weapon. A one and half handed sword burning in vivid red flames consisting of the finest metals that demon-angel realm could offer. Handle in silver-black colours and looked bit like rusting at places, due to demonic corruption of formerly holly weapon. It was one of the deadliest weapons and it could cut not only through any material. It also could destroy souls and damage them in irreparable ways. Perfect weapon for demon.  
Rey´s sword was however burning in bright blue flame and the handle was silverfish with white gold details. It was clean and pure, fitting her celestial nature. The weapon was very much reminding of knightly swords used in European high middle ages. It was magnificent weapon and deadly in Rey´s hands.

The duo fought of the dark puppets, sending them to afterlife by finally granting them gift of death, once heart was pierced or cut through. The shriek the husks made as they die was alarming, but it was good thing to do as no one should suffer existence like that, being nothing more than glorified puppet. They both were rushing to get to the altar, to stop the ritual and maybe save the redhead. 

Ren did his best to get to Hux' limp body and just take it away, disturbing the ritual and saving the ginger. He lacked care for his safety, as Hux was more important than anything other happening around. But he was always just out of reach the altar and even if he was already trying to get the body of the witch, he was pulled back into fight and away from Hux.

He missed half of the events around him as his thoughts were focused on the witch bound to him. He could feel Hux' spiritual presence still being there, which urged him to move faster, fight more aggressively, just to get to him in time. Just to grab him and get them both away from here. Anywhere, but here.  
He moved fast and yet not fast enough. He felt like he was slowed down by some force, as if he was held and pushed back by invisible force keeping him away. And of course he was held back by the husks holding him, attacking him. Enough to slow him down or stop him, but not to kill.

He was too preoccupied to notice one of the creatures approach him with cursed dagger, noticing it too late and only once Rey yelled “Ren!” at him. He turned to see the darkness underneath the hood and barely dodge the deadly hit aimed to blind him.  
He wasn’t fast enough. He could feel that. He felt the tip of dagger cutting open deep wound on his face. A wound that would only scar and never fully heal, no matter what he would do. A good reminder as he realized. A great reminder of how idiotically he behaved to the little witch and how he failed to protect him from Snoke.

The time seemed to stop. The burning in his cheek was insufferable. He knew his eyes were almost glowing dangerously red as he stood there. All of the shadow puppets lifted up from ground by force. All of them held there and squeezed beyond acceptable or recognizable, beyond naturel, until they cracked and shattered to black sand on floor, until they were turned into nothing.

Ren was gasping slightly from the display of such force and let his weapon disappear to where it came from. He had to get to Hux now. He ran to the limp body, barely noticing as Rey executed the body belonging to Snoke. All he cared about was Hux, feeling panic rising when he didn’t wake up after disturbing the ritual. The witch should have been slammed back to his body when ritual was disturbed… Why wasn´t he waking up? Ren was one step from panic. 

He untied the body and picked it up to his hands to looked at him and held him. His heart ached in fear that was almost paralysis. “Hux? Hux! Please… wake up. Don’t die here. Not here, nor now. I need to tell you something crazy first.” He spoke so gently to the limp body, feeling like he was losing the reason to live and not someone he was forced to bound to by some ancient dark sorcerer. 

He felt glimpse of hope when Hux' body moved and opened eyes, just to be crushed to see the unnatural colour of the corrupted eyes that belonged to Snoke.  
Ren almost dropped the body, but couldn’t force himself to harm Hux' shell. The yellow-redish corrupted gaze found his. “Ah, there is my new pet.” Spoke Hux' yet not Hux' voice to the demon. “Good. Now you’ll obey me and this body. Perfect as planned.” The sorcerer spoke and seemed to be happy with the situation.

The Hux-not-Hux got from Ren's arms and got up to look at Rey. “I believe I should thank you for getting rid of my old shell. The poor witch could have possess it and cause lot more trouble. However, like this…. Perfect. Except you destroyed my minions. So rude dear.” Ren watched him stretch Hux' body as if it belonged to him, as if nothing happened. Kylo wanted to snap the neck of that monster, except it was Hux´s body and he… He couldn´t possibly kill him. Not even now.

,“Don’t harm my body Ren. I need it.”, Could the demon hear by his ear. He turned around but didn’t see anything or anyone there. He was confused, for that was surely Hux' voice that just whispered to him.  
,“Am here.”, He spoke again and when Ren turned to the voice, he saw almost transparent silhouette of Hux. He looked paled and sickened, as if tired, but whenever Hux wasn’t tired really.

,“I need you to keep my body alive. Please Ren. I don’t want to die, nor stay like this. It hurts.”, Hux spoke calmly but his eyes shoved how sad and afraid he was and it showed fragments of pain he felt.  
His mind wanted to say something. To ask if he could help him, if he could ease the pain, what to do… anything, but he was so scared to speak out loud, as it seemed he was only one seeing Hux.  
Ren saw Rey raise her sword to kill Hux' body and with wit Snoke. “No!” Ren yelled in panic and used his devil power to freeze her movement.

Hope!

Ren felt hope once again. He knew Hux' spirit wasn’t shattered and killed by the violent act. It meant that if he found way to tear Snoke out of the body without damaging it in process, Hux could return and have physical form and be actually with him.

,“Now you are FINALLY thinking Ren! And I was worried your pretty little head was filled with hey instead of brain. Now, I’ll try to find my own way to get the body, but I can’t promise anything. Not yet. Try to keep away from him and yet keep the body alive. He doesn’t know that you are not bounded to the body. Enjoy the free will and serve me mi daemonim bellator.”, Hux' voice was smooth, almost like purring of cat, even if lightly pained. It sent shivers down his spine. He was even surprised to be called demon warrior by Hux' . Especially since it was in Latin of all languages.

,“This little thing showed me a lot Ren. Don’t be so surprised. You said it yourself. I am witch.”, Hux' spiritual form grinned at him, keeping his hands on Ren, probably to make him go crazy. ,“And as it seems, I am from ancient family too. Now. Remember that I can’t stay around much. Not when Millicent, my familiar, isn’t here. She keeps me tied to this reality. So I’ll go. Just find reason to go to my place. We’ll talk more there.”, The ginger grinned and placed ghost kiss on Ren's cheek before disappearing.

It was enough to leave Ren slightly confused for a moment, that he barely noticed when he let go of Rey.  
The angel took few steps from the two in disbelief. “You’re joking Ren! That is not Hux anymore! No matter what you do!” she yelled in confusion and anger. Ren couldn’t blame her. She couldn’t see the greater picture and wasn’t able to see Hux suffering as spirit.

Rey seemed to look in pure horror when she realized Ren was deadly serious. “You’re crazy Ren!” She said as he was backing away from Ren, who felt Hux'/Snoke's hand on his shoulder as he watched Rey move away, “You lost your mind!” before disappearing in bright light.

“Well done Ren. You did the correct choice.” Said the monster in Hux' body, hand firmly holding Ren's shoulder as if to keep the demon there. Ren felt disgusted that the creature could possess Hux' body like this to even touch Hux was more than Ren would accept, but he couldn´t exactly do much about it yet. Hux needed time to find way of getting his body back and Ren was willing to give him that time.

“Now come. We need to return to my estate and get more of my faceless friends to clean this place. We don´t need to be here for that.” The sound of Hux´ voice speaking Snoke´s thoughts was even more disturbing than he thought. Even more disturbing, for the demon, was when the monster wrapped Hux´ hand around his waistline to lead him out and through portal, that seemed to absorb all the light in the room.

Ren was aware of how huge of hypocrite he was for calling something like Snoke monster, but he just viewed the sorcerer that way and couldn´t help it. “Of course.” Ren forced out of himself, despite hating Snoke, the situation and mainly himself for even saying those words.  
The feeling he had on his tongue after was like when he once lost a bet and had to lick the ashes of some holy creature, making his tongue hurt, tingle and numb in that order, tasting ash on it and can´t properly get the feeling off him. For now however, he would play the good demon, as Hux asked him to, hoping that the ginger would come up with solution fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually,  
> You can find me on:  
> \- Instagram as em_chan_cosplay42  
> You can write me there if you have any questions or want to share your ideas and opinions.  
> Also on Tumblr but can´t guarantee when I will respond due to me not being on there often.  
> See you guys at next chapter (also calmly leave me your feedback down in comments) <3


	10. Physics seems to be not working right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hux and now we have some more of Millicent here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for late posting. To those who keep up with this, thank you.  
> If you got here only now hi and welcome to this fic of mine

Hux was floating around his flat with Millicent calmly purring at the sofa. It was unnerving to see Millicent so calm when he had no peace and no body, when he was this stressed. It was even more distressing to feel the calmness that Millicent, his familiar as he found out, was radiating around her. Hux was about to snap at the cat when she innocently raised her head and meowed just so sweetly and all his anger was forgotten. That little cute devil and her adorableness… Hux couldn´t stay angry at her, nor raise his voice.

He sighed and sat down to attempt to pat her, but finding his fingers ghosting through fur without any real effect. “This is awful…” He complained, the cat watching him with understanding. “I told you that you need to retake your body Armitage.” The cat said in his head and stretched her head in adorable way.

As familiar, Millicent was actually smarter and was serving to Hux family for millennia at this point. Hux was…. who know which in line of witches that Millicent served. What pleased him was that she never chose to serve his father, who firstly lacked the character according to her and secondly lack the touch of magic that was passed down the Hux´ bloodline.   
It thankfully skipped that arrogant father of his. Little satisfaction and joy in these trying times.

As Millicent kindly explained, the power was suppressed in his father due to repair of genetic mutation allowing people to use magic, but manifested so much more in Hux. Most noticeably the day he was born and it seems to only grow with him.   
The presence of demon caused awakening in Hux´ latent abilities, which lead to actual physical manifestations instead of the passive effects it had till then. His spiritual signatures in magic realm only brightened and pointed towards him. Any proper magical being of light or dark could see that.

“But how?” the man threw his ghostly hands around in desperate gesture to get more solid answer than that. Millicent sounded almost like chuckling, the sound coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. “You´re not experienced enough to just push him out, even if your claim on body is supported by bond with it. You need to be smarter and PLEASE don´t get burned like witch in process. It really be would shame to watch fifth Hux leave this world like that. You guys have great tendency to antagonize people you shouldn´t and then you pay with your life. Rarely any Hux lived long enough to die of natural cause….” Hux had to stop her right there, or he would have to listen how everyone in his family dies of unnatural and grotesque death that he definitely didn´t want to know of. “Your point is?” 

The cat remained silent, as if thinking for solid few moments. “Well none of them had demon attached to them and not just any demon! The lesser garbage would be useless to us now, but you Armitage Hux, you attracted powerful fallen angel with greater power than you would ever understand. Try to meditate on that thought.” She replayed, once again giving him nothing solid, only few general facts in more confusing wording.

Hux needed to admit, he was getting tired of Millicent telling him to meditate on this or that. He had no idea how to do it, and the cat was not eager to show, nor explain the process. Therefore, he got back to levitating around the room again, thinking and working in his own way. He needed to get answer and he felt it was within his grasp, but when he felt like he was finally reaching it, it slipped away.

And then there was this aching feeling, as if someone stabbed him with cold knife made of ice. He was worried. Worried for the damned demon of all things, he had this feeling somewhere deep inside of him. Seeing Ren seemed to be something that could warm his chest and make him feel alive and then turned cold as ice once the demon was gone from his presence. Similar it was with thoughts. Thinking of Ren in something like ´correct´ way seemed to fill the emptiness within his spiritual being, same as ´wrong´ thing could make him feel even colder.

Hux´ irritation only grew as days passed by, since he wasn´t sure what to do or how to do this. Yes, the “get Snoke from his body and replace him” was understandable part of plan. Just the part of “How” was mystery to Hux. He didn´t dare to appear to Ren again, but Millie was the one keeping him updated on the demon´s state, as if Hux cared. (He did care greatly, but wouldn´t want to admit it now, maybe ever. He was scared that any personal feelings will lead to his own downfall and doom.)

Hux´ father, Brendol Hux, made it clear to Armitage that any attachments were to be punished and emotions like love, friendship or kindness were to be met with knife in one´s back, or any other harsh form of punishment the man found appropriate for the young boy.   
As the one and only heir of the Brendol´s wealth and legacy, even if Hux was bastard, he couldn´t allow anyone to get too close to him. His father did great job of making sure that Hux was extremely paranoid. That was probably reason why his only somewhat friend was Phasma, who helped him through his plan of getting the ´Hux´ name for himself. 

No one under Snoke´s command was innocent. Hux always suspected that people were accepted according to some criminal record, but now he considered it to be based on the sins caused by individual being and how easy would it be for Snoke to pick next sacrifice.  
It would make sense, as even the little, innocently looking assistant of his, Mitaka, was actually guilty of thing or two. Hux once got to criminal record of the boy, and he needed to admit that it was impressively long and varied in crimes committed.

So it was no surprise Hux and Phasma were working there. Hux was aware only of Phasma helping to commit patricide, not like they were ever connected or accused of doing so. The jurisdiction of the New Republic was chaotic and full of flaws, gaps, easily corrupted and thrown into garbage. Hux could easily get them both out of the trouble without even loosing anything he inherited.

Hux would probably give anything to be able to consult Phasma now, or Mitaka. It was likely better was that he couldn´t. It seemed so that only Millicent and Ren were able to see him in this state. Which was not helpful right now. Ren was no use as he knew probably even less than Hux about the situation and Millicent decided to play some kind of sphynx or what, answering in riddles and indirect responses, even more often avoiding the real question.

The ginger just felt too lost in the mess, that he seemed to get in with no real hope of proper answer or anyone able to talk to him. He was sure that there was way, he could feel it. However, Snoke seemed to be more capable when it came to the magic stuff. The creature was clearly old and had more time to practice and use this field of expertise.

It was not fair towards Hux. His strongly rational mind hating this magical bullshit that was happening around him, and is irrational mind being of no help as it was panicking. He wasn´t meant to be in this kind of situations. He should have always be the smart engineer guy with brilliant ideas for weaponry and anything else that Snoke´s company wanted to sell to who ever payed more. 

Hux sat down onto the sofa, even if his current form couldn´t get tired from too much standing or moving. Truth was he didn´t need to sleep like this. He was desperate and it was so long since he talked with anyone but Millie. He needed to find Ren and ask him to give some of the books, the demon had, to Hux, so he could read them and hopefully finding some answers in there.  
There was thin chance of success but he could at last try and not only waist time by being miserable and hovering around his living room. That kind of behavior wouldn´t solve anything and Hux was well aware of that. 

He looked out of the window to see the orange sun set down behind the silhouette city, finding it bit ironic in his own way. It was as if nature played its joke on Hux. The way the day ended and the darkness taking over, like Hux calm and orderly life changing into this spiritually magical whatever it was now. Maybe it was just his acceptance of the events and him coming to terms to be consumed by the darkness since he seemed to be destined to fail…. It could be dreadful warning of his end maybe?  
Hux´ mind kept on coming up with new ideas what this particular sunset could mean to him, what message it had and what future it could show. 

He needed to focus and loose the grim thoughts. The witch closed his eyes and took in deep breaths to calm his mind. “I´ll make this work. I will go to Ren, ask him for the books, find way to get my body back, kick Snoke out and come out of this victoriously. You can do this Armitage! You did more crazy things than this and you did harder tasks than those ahead of you.” Except nothing could be crazier than this, nor harder, but he just needed to encourage himself to move and do something.

He got out of the sofa and hovered to the window, lacking body had its positives, as he didn´t need to use doors or be afraid of physics killing him. How wrong it was to not be bound by natural laws… He felt a thug towards Ren through the bond that they shared. Hux took one more hesitant breath and looked at Millicent, who was already sleeping on sofa, and followed the bond to the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually,  
> You can find me on:  
> \- Instagram as em_chan_cosplay42  
> You can write me there if you have any questions or want to share your ideas and opinions.  
> Also on Tumblr but can´t guarantee when I will respond due to me not being on there often.  
> See you guys at next chapter (also calmly leave me your feedback down in comments) <3


	11. We find hope in strange places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has some eye to eye talk with his (definitely not) favorite demon and they find out some interesting facts

Hux found Ren sitting outside of Snoke´s mansion. The demonic eyes focused down, but who could blame him in such situation. The ginger sat down next to him, as much as he could without physical body and carefully reached to touch Ren´s shoulder, so the demon would notice him, at last by his energy touching his. It seemed that Ren couldn´t notice him until Hux presented himself in a way of speaking or physical touch, which was annoying in own way.

“Ren?” he asked carefully, doing his best not to sound how he felt, irritated, desperate and tired. The demon raised his face to Hux. His face lacking the usual demonic mask he had since Hux knew him, which surprised Hux as Ren rarely took the thing off willingly and especially near someone like Snoke, where his emotions may be his damnation. “Where is your mask?” he said and carefully tried to cup Kylo´s cheeks, with no success. “Snoke took it. Probably destroyed it while saying something about me never needing it in first place, and as I will never go back to Hell, it would be even pointless to keep it. That much better future awaits me in his service then Hell could ever give me.” He spoke in low, sad, voice and looked back at the ground where his gaze was fixed before Hux came and spoke.

It was so typical of Ren to be so dramatic and Hux just rolled his eyes at that. “We can get you another one once I am back in my own body Ren. Now listen please. I need you to focus and help me get it back first.” He said bit harshly, but it had the desired effect and the demon´s attention was all his. “What should I do?” Ren asked, ready to jump into action, just so he could be out of the misery they both were in.

Hux smiled softly. “I need you to do several things, but most of all we need to find place in close vicinity where we can do the ritual once it is finished and ready. Any ideas?” He asked and Ren almost imediately looked somewhere behind Hux and tilted his head to side as he was thinking. “I think I know of place. Follow me.” He said and stood up, leading Hux somewhere behind the house and into the nearby woods. 

It didn´t took more than five minutes to walk there for Ren, Hux conveniently levitating around, orbiting around the demon like planet around its sun. There was a small meadow in front of them once they passed trees, a stream was running nearby and there was circle of stones in middle. The air was buzzing with energy that was definitely older than one would guess. It was better than Hux could hope for, as he closed his eyes and felt the mix of energies around him. Some native to land, some connected to the circle and the river seemed to have own energy that almost seemed to sing to him. Perfect and beautiful.

“This will do perfectly.” He said calmly and opened his eyes to look at Kylo, who was looking, no, staring, at him back. “What´s wrong?” He asked and ran hand through his hair in rather nervous manner. “You look like you’ve… Well… uhh seen a ghost. Which is of course partially true. I kind of don´t have body now, but still. You got my point.” He said with even more nervous laughter than he thought. The red eyes seemed to be burning into him at this point and Ren didn´t seem to be willing to move now, or look away.

Hux looked around as if there would be any threat, but couldn´t see anything. He turned back to Ren who seemed to be unblinkingly looking just at him. After a little staring they both did, Kylo for unknown reason, while Hux was trying to figure out what was wrong, Kylo spoke in rather surprised tone. “It´s you. Your presence, eyes everything.” He spoke barely above whisper and Hux had to try hard to hear it and not only read it from Kylo´s very tempting lips. NO ARMITAGE CONCENTRATE NOW! Lips like that come later if you survive!

But that thoughts definitely raised more questions. Like, when did he started to think of those full lips as tempting?! Hux had to yelled at himself in his own head to cut any more inappropriate thoughts. How could he got this distracted now? And what Ren meant by him being… wrong? “Care to explain Ren? Or are we just going to stand here not productive and wasting our precious time?” 

Thankfully, Ren finally decided to move. The demon blinked and mumbled ashamed. “Ah, sorry. Of course I will explain. I didn´t mean to be rude. Not to you at last.” He watched the demon take few steps back and then motion for Hux to follow. The ginger did with roll of his eyes. Of course Kylo would need to make show out of his explanation, no matter how simple it could be.

Ren lead him to the water. Hux didn´t understood until Ren spoke again. “Look at your reflection my little witch.” He said with satisfied grin, as if it was best joke of millennia. Hux definitely didn´t find this toying fun. The ginger rolled his eyes at all this theatrics and leaned to look at the crystal clear water. 

He gasped and moved back from the water as if it was blood and not water flowing in it. A shock written all over his face. “It… What… Ren what did you do?!” He asked and looked at the demon, who was now openly laughing. “I did nothing Armitage. It is you reacting to this knot of power here. Well at last all you present here reacts. I think your body wouldn´t react at all, but that is just my theory.” The demon said, voice filled with amusement.

Hux took moment to process it all and leaned above the water again to take in the sight better. There was his face. Yes, he could see and recognize that. But his cheekbones seemed bit sharper than they should be naturally. His hair were brighter shade of ginger than usually and it seemed as if different kinds of flowers formed crown on his head. He could name some, like lily of the walleye, snowdrops, lavender, daisies, forget-me-not…. But some were more exotic and unknown to him. Looking like from completely different world. Definitely not plants of Earth. What was even more fascinating, was that his eyes seemed to have this soft green glow instead of their natural sea-foam-green with hint of battleship grey colour.

Hux gasped at that. Even his clothing seemed to be different than what his spiritual was wearing. White linen shirt with lacing at the top, instead of his usual black button up shirt, a black cape lined with emerald fabric and embroidered with decorative golden patterns and its hood was now pulled over his hair, hiding them mostly from sight. Hux looked fascinated for moment by triskele hanging like amulet around his neck.

What was even more fascinating than this all, was that when Hux reached to take the triskele into his hand it was there. He could feel it, and when he looked down, he could see that the reflection was indeed showing him. Hux knew the triscele. It was Celtic symbol reflecting balance between inner consciousness and outer self, at last if he remembered his mother´s tales correctly. It was almost ironic to see it now, as he had no outer self, no shell to be in balance with.

Hux finally manages to put himself together enough to glare at Ren, who thankfully stopped laughing. “Sorry. Just the look on your face was priceless Hux.” The demon explained and smirked at the ginger the way that irritates Hux so much. “Ren, is this some trick of yours?” he asks and straightens his posture as much as he can, looking into those damned red eyes. The attempt to intimidate demon is definitely pointless considering circumstances, but it was at last enough to get Ren to take situation bit more seriously.

The demon only shrugs and looks around. “Not mine. But if you´d ask me, not like you are asking, but if you would…” He began and Hux regretted asking the demon for anything ever. Maybe he should have just give up on getting his body back and be done with this. Ren however, had to continue, unaware of Hux thoughts, at last this time. “I´d say that it may be by those rocks. They seem pretty old and I think I´ve noticed some runes on them when I first found this place. Maybe Snoke imported them here form the old world?” he tried his best demonic guess that one could manage. “And your family is from old world no? So maybe you are just manifesting hidden powers.”

So little did Ren know of how correct he was. Snoke indeed imported the rock from sacred place he found in Ireland, more than two centuries ago. And even less aware was the duo of how big advantage it gave to Hux, especially since the ginger was tied to this kind of old magic by his blood. 

Hux sighed once again, being just too tired from all this, and rolled his eyes. “Don´t be ridiculous Ren. Let´s just get plan together and then we can be done with this. I am aching to get my body back, and I mean literal pain Ren. It is starting to hurt to not being in corporeal body Kylo. I am getting tired of being barely more than shadow.” He said and thankfully, for once Ren didn´t protest to anything Hux said. The demon even staid quiet and just summoned him several books that Hux asked him to and soon Hux was on his way back with literature that would normally take him week to read through. It was good thing he didn´t need to sleep in this form and would be able to do it in two days instead of 3-5 days.

Armitage was ready. Ready to finally move with his plan and claim his body back, hopefully destroying Snoke (painfully) in the process too. It gave him something that he didn´t really knew he needed until now. It gave him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was so inactive. One would think that this quarantine would give me time to write more, but sadly no.  
> Today was first day I could fully concentrate on something else than assignments from university. I will do my best to be more active
> 
> As always do find me on instagram or tumblr.  
> Comments and kudos do make my day and I am always happy to have some form of feedback.
> 
> Stay safe in these hard times and hold on just a little while longer. I will try to finish it till end of April (hopefully)


	12. Little bit of lies never killed... well it did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PLAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. I wrote it in rush as today seemed to be more tricky than I thought  
> But hey. Two more chapters and we are done  
> 14th one is Epilogue so it is something little to wrap this up

Hux planned everything to the smallest details. He really did, and he went over the plan several times to make sure all was clear. There was no space for mistakes. A mistake would mean he was dead and lost in seconds or less. The precision and planning was key here and thankfully, Hux was more than good at planning and sticking to plans. It was part of his job that he was doing exceptionally well for years.

He was standing in middle of the stone circle as agreed on, while Ren was doing his part of tricking Snoke into following the demon there. Thankfully the demon seemed to be talented in this field and anyone seemed to be easily convinced, likely since it was part of being demon or something similar. Hux wasn´t honestly paying much attention after Ren confirmed three times that getting Snoke to this place would be easier than stealing candy from a baby.

He had hour or so till the two should arrive. Hux took in breath and checked the casting circle, runes written with salt and ashes and placing of every single candle, same as the herbs he got Ren to prepare here for ritual. All was in place and perfectly ready. Now he only needed to wait and not mess up the carefully crafted ritual he prepared for this exact occasion and for this exact thief that was currently using his body for gods knew what.

Hux was mentally chanting words of the spell to keep them fresh in mind and not to mess up. Last thing he needed was to accidentally kill his body or himself too. As he was doing so, even worse thought crossed his mind. ´What if you hurt Ren while at this?´ The ginger was so focused on his own safety that the thought of harming Ren never occurred until now. Even the fact that he got the demon work with salt… How could he be so blind to Ren´s safety? The demon must have feel awful after working with that stuff.

A new wave of anxiety found its way into Hux´ mind and he was now there floating and worried. He went step by step through whole ritual, looking for anything that may cause harm to his demon. He was so focused on it that he forgot flow of time and when he looked up from the circle he noticed Ren standing there with Hux´s body there.

“We´re here.” Sounded Ren´s melodic voice dripping with poisoned honey. The demon really seemed to trick Snoke as the body didn´t give away any signs of fear or suspicion. Quit the opposite. Snoke seemed to be trusting Ren in this fully as the demon lead him to the edge of circle where he just gently pushed him to go on and take few more steps inside.

To Hux´ surprised the monster did so without question and turned to Ren with smile on lips. “Well now, what was it that you wanted to show me so much my dear pet?” said Snoke in Hux´ voice and took a rather unamused stand. “I knew of this place Ren, if that was to be surprise.”   
To this the demon only shook his head and looked somewhere pass Snoke´s left shoulder, which was exactly in Hux´ direction. “I have something better for you.” Said Ren when Hux nodded that he was ready

The demon snapped his fingers to light up the candles and activate the circle, trapping Hux and his body with Snoke inside it. “I wanted to show you that there is more to Armitage Hux than you thought, and that you should never underestimate angry gingers. They are very dangerous if you mess with them as I learned recently.” Ren said and shrugged uncaringly. 

The monster in man´s body turned to see Hux´ spiritual presence actually appearing behind him, amplified by the circle and energy of the place. Hux smirked at the shocked face and raised his arms into the sky to start chanting in language long forgotten to mortal souls. He was so thankful that Ren could help him and teach him this specific language and explained all about casting spells in it. It was indeed helpful to have demon almost older than time as friend. Especially in times like this.

His words were spoken strong and clearly, above the sound of wind and yells of Snoke, who was trying to convince Hux to stop. The creature clearly wasn´t aware all of the words Hux spoke. Clearly it couldn´t understand as Snoke spoke misinterpreted word, out of context. It was almost pathetic to Hux. But he wasn´t feeling forgiving towards Snoke, no matter what it spoke about. He wanted to get his body back and to eradicate the being of his from existence, so he would never harm anyone else.

Hux could see from corner of eye as Ren walked around, outside of circle. His form more demonic once again, likely due all the magic. Due all the energy flowing around. Eyes definitely looking like they could burn one alive and Hux believe he could feel pride flowing from Ren. That the demon was proud of him managing this so well.

He finished the chant and there was strong flow of energy, he felt pain once again. White hot and unforgiving. He saw nothing for moment, blinded by bright light. He heard screams of Snoke, but there were of the monster´s voice, not his. He could feel air in lungs and oh how it burned. He felt himself standing on his feet and then there was white blank space even in his brain slowly turning black.  
Last thing he could feel was soft grass underneath his body. He hear Ren yelling at him and then there was once again only blissful black oblivion of nothingness. The pure void and Hux gazed into it as it gazed back at him and he could feel the power he was draining from it. It felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have questions, comments... about the ff, write me (on previous chapters I left contacts)  
> Or leave comment.  
> Your kudos and comments are appreciated and I am surprised that there is more people reading this than I expected originally.   
> Stay safe in these hard times


	13. To the new beginings and better tomorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after the ritual events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be only epilogue.  
> So if you are interested to know what Hux is up to with Ren after things got back to normal....

Hux woke up in bed, he felt covers being pulled up to his chin, and he could hear Millicent purr next to him and being pressed to his side. Her warmth was unmistakable. There was also someone holding his hand so carefully like as if he was from fragile glass, threatening to break at stronger touch. It was almost adorable.

He opened his eyes to look at the place around him. He recognized the room and it felt nice to be home. Home and safe. Something he wished for since the moment he got kidnapped by that lunatic Snoke and… He sat up way too quickly, getting his head all spinning.

His thoughts were stopped by Kylo ´s voice. “He is gone for good. You can relax my little witch.” It was soft, warm and loving voice. Hux could tell how honest the demon for once was. There was gentle kiss on back of his hand and another warm palm pressed him back down to the bed to lay down. It was gentle and it was caring, something he thought demons were unable of. Pleasant surprise indeed.

He finally looked at Kylo and flashed him hesitant smile. It was nice to see the smile being returned by very humanlike looking Kylo. “And how do I tell you are not lying? You´re demon Ren.” Hux said with clear amusement in his voice. Of course by now he trusted Kylo. Whom else to trust than creature who helped you get your body back and kill someone. Obvious choice of trust here. Plus Kylo looked worried.  
It was adorable if someone would ask Hux.

“Yes he is really gone. Now rest properly. You are still getting used to your body again. Honestly, after third day you were unconscious I started to worry. But hey, took you only what? A week? To get back to me little witch. I hate to admit it, but I missed you Hux. Especially that annoying curiosity of yours. There was no one to read over my shoulder.” The demon complained and looked Hux into eyes. It was clear that he really missed Hux and the ginger felt touched. Amazingly touched, so touched that he almost missed the reassurance that Snoke was truly gone. But only almost

“That is good to hear. All of it. Even you being stressed and worried. I am almost sad I missed it all.” Said Hux and chuckled. The sound seemed to wake Millicent up. The familiar looked definitely not happy to wake up, but seemed to forget that when she noticed Hux up. She walked up to hies head and gave him light head bump as weloceme back sign.  
´You missed lot on Kylo running around and trying to get you back awake. You missed angel being here too. She was nice. In all aspects. I think you´d like her.´ Millicent purred out and now that she knew talking to Hux wouldn´t scare him, she wasn´t planning to stay silent.

“An angel, really? Are you replacing me already Kylo?” Hux looked up, which earned him petrified look from the demon and quick rushed and panicked answer. “Of course not Hux! I´d never replace you! You know that! Heaven and hell help me if I´d do that. I´d much rather relive my fall before I´d replace you for some bloody angel. Especially not for my cousin. Satan´s sake no! Gross!” The reaction got Hux chuckling and he needed to admit that if this was definitely best thing he saw in last weeks as it seemed.

“Relax Kylo. Of course you woul´t replace me. You´d first have to kill me or get rid of the bond.” He said chuckling and patted the demon´s hand, still amused. This was pure gold here. Ren for moment of course looked offended at Hux even suggesting this, and he looked at the ginger ready to murder who ever would try to convince Hux that Kylo was trying to get rid of him. Especially for featherbrain like Rey.

“You are smart Hux, but sometimes you are such stupid idiot.” The demon decided to speak, which was interesting. Hux was definitely not idiot and this caught his interest. Ren must have reason to say so. “Oh, and why so? Why am I ´such idiot´ in your devilish opinion Kylo?” he asked and sat up again more slowly, pushing away Kylo´s hand when the demon attempted to push him back down again.

“Do you want alphabetic or chronologic order of the things and events Armitage?” Ren said back, holding the gaze. Clearly challenging Hux to something that he ginger had no idea about. Honestly, he couldn´t see where Ren was aiming with this and it was getting annoying.

Honestly Hux was already willing to give into whatever thing this game of Ren´s was now. He simply lacked the energy for now. “Give me three good reasons why I am idiot then.” He said and pulled his hand from Kylo´s grasp, looking at the demon for moment before gently petting Millicent. He just missed the touch of the soft fur so so much, and Millie looked willing to let him play with the soft orange fur till he was satisfied.

It was going to be all well and Hux couldn´t be happier with how the whole thing turned out. He had back his body, he had Millicent by his side, and most importantly he had one annoying demon to keep him company. The world seemed to be getting back to normal and it seemed that things would be finally better after the miserable weeks he spent since meeting Kylo, finding out his boss was monster and him being literally lacking body for solid few days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.  
> Nothing much happens. Just Hux living his wildest dream of power and Ren at his knees.

It took months for Hux to get everything under control, to peacefully (with bit of blackmail) cease control of the First Order.   
No one could question his authority over the company within year. Thanks to his brilliant mind and plans, same as thanks to Kylo´s incredible knowledge of all dirty secrets anyone could ever have. It was as if he now held keys to every room to every place he could wish. He was powerful and he managed that thanks to help from the demon by his side.  
In two years since the whole chaos and pain he went through, Hux was definitely different person. One of the most brilliant minds of his generation, powerful sorcerer and surprisingly lover to demon who seemed to enjoy his time on earth. Days seemed to go well and Hux managed to balance his unhealthy workaholic nature with relaxation and studies in the magic field.   
There was still lot he had to learn and Kylo seemed to be fine with helping out whenever he felt like it. Millicent was more helpful but there was only that much a familiar, no matter how long living, could help you with spells. There was just something different between theory and practical work. Often it was easier if Kylo was willing to demonstrate spells and so, rather than Millicent explaining them in theory.  
It was peaceful life he managed to get into. And it was nice time he finally learned to appreciate and enjoy.

On sunny summer day he often went out with Kylo for walks in nature and small picnics. They often ended up at some knot of power that ran across ´mortar realm´ as Kylo called Earth. It wasn´t always bad decision really. Hux more than often found himself falling asleep on Kylo´s knees while the demon played with his styled hair in attempt to free them of the gel prison he put them in. Kylo seemed to have obsession with the fiery locks and more than once suggested that Hux should let them grow at last bit longer. He never did really, but that didn´t stop the demon to play with them.

Hux sighed and let the demon play while he decided for a short nap. It was nice warm day and he could use bit of rest for a moment. Before he knew it, he was asleep and seeing Kylo´s smug face grinning down at him. “Fell asleep again witch? You trust me too much, considering I am demon.” He said with amused voice that held nothing more than gentle adoration in in. “Shut up Ren and let me at last have the hour of unconsciousness without you bugging in.” He said back with lot less bite than he intended. His reward was soft warm laugh from the demon who seemed to just enjoy it too much. “You´d miss me, but very well Hux.”   
With that Hux was left for darkness to accompany him and his body to rest in arms his demon.

He was awoken by the lack of Sun on his skin and a small cold drop of starting rain falling on his cheek. Hux blinked few times and looked at the grey sky, then around him to find Kylo, but he wasn´t around. It wasn´t unusual for the demon to play games and Hux actually often enjoyed them as he was ´rewarded´ for doing well. It was in a way motivating to train his powers and to find Kylo, no matter where he hid.

However fun it may be to go seek Ren right now, he was more fearing the starting rain. It was rain for now, but he was sure he heard thunder somewhere in distance. Hux had no intention to get all soaking wet and cold, caught up in storm. So first he packed everything into the backpack he carried before using simple spell to basically teleport it into trunk of his car parked near the forest on normally dusty side road. He felt proud when he actually managed that and made note to definitely mention it to Ren once he finds the demon.

The rain was distracting a bit, but Hux concentrated on his bond that he shared with the demon and the next time he opened eyes he could see faint gloving like steps that lead in Kylo´s direction. He followed them and walked down to deeper part of the forest while making sure he wouldn´t kill himself on any roots or so. It took moment, but he walked up to cave in a cliff. He was for once glad that Kylo wasn´t climbing anywhere to make Hux´ life more hellish than was needed.  
He hated most of physical activities that Ren enjoyed. Thankfully there were some they shared.

He lightened up small flame at tip of his fingers to allow him to see enough and walked inside. The lightened footsteps disappeared in a greater cave hall. Kylo clearly was planning to make that hard for him. As if it wasn´t already enough hard, his flame flickered and died as if someone blow it like candle. “Funny Ren. Really funny.” He mumbled and looked around, but the darkness was uncompromising and he saw nothing more than black.

Hux wasn´t exactly sure what he expected. Glow of red eyes in the dark? Kylo standing nearby in the soft red glow of the hellish flames? Really was absurd to expect it to be easy. ´Look at you. Like a lost child in the darkness. I took your light away little witch. I wonder what will you do about it.´ Kylo´s smooth deep voice spoke in his mind as if to taunt him. The demon would never learn. Hux never payed attention to the mockery, and now even less as he knew the demon was freaking bottom of bottoms for him.

“Really funny Kylo. How about you stop being coward and join me here? At last since you left me asleep under that tree and went into this wet cold cave instead? One would think you´d be more in favor of warm flesh rather than cold wet emptiness.” He said back in hope to provoke Ren out of his hiding spot. Sadly this trick was less and less effective. The bloody demon could learn in the end. ´Not a chance witch. You´ll have to catch me first if you want to go home.´ the voice almost purred in his mind. What a smug bastard he could get. “Or I could leave you here and go home, get a lovely book and enjoy the storm raging outside with the energy it brings.” He suggested in return.

Hopefully Kylo didn´t caught up on him casting another tracking spell that he learned rather fast. With little adjustment it work perfectly for tracking that annoying headache of his. His eyes likely glowed for a moment with the greenish shine before he could see better in dark. 

It was like pulsating sensation that allowed him to see more than just shapes around but also the warm soft body of his demonic lover hanging above him like bloody bat. What a bad joke that was as he was looking up at him with hands crossed. “Plan to come down and bite me into neck too? Or you just hang there for fun?” He asked and watched as Kylo sighed and levitated himself down to the solid ground. “Well I can bite you if you want Armitage.” He definitely made a purr sound at the r in his first name. “Maybe even kiss you if you ask nicely.” This earned the demon gentle push from the witch as Hux was definitely trying his best to play angry.

“Like hell you will.” Hux said back but in a blink of eye Kylo was behind him pulling him against his chest, and oh whatever was holy to Hux at this point, that was the most distracting thing Kylo could do. “And why would you even stop me Hux? You definitely could use some warmth and soft touch.” The demon spoke in sweet voice trying to get Hux´s fake anger to calm down. To be fair, Kylo proved soon that series of soft kisses along Hux´ wet cold skin of neck was much more distracting than expected.

“At last wait till we get home.” He managed to get out of him and found enough willpower to push Kylo away and look at him. Hux would be very bad liar if he said he wasn´t bit cold in the clothing and that the idea of warm demonic body against him wasn´t entertaining, but he was not about to let Ren just convince him into casual sex in a freaking cave. No. Never! Hux had standards.

Ren chuckled and lightened up flames along the cave´s walls. “Cheater.” Hux accused him with fondness in voice. “You still like me.” The demon threw back and offered Hux his hand to take. Hux took it as the offer it was and with blink of eye the demon got them by the car and soon the two were out of the icy cold rain, on way home.

“Next time do please try to avoid suspicious caves that look like they would fall apart any moment okay?” Hux knew he was exaggerating here, but it was really an odd cave now that he thought about it. He received an apologetic kiss from the demon leaning from passenger seat and soft promise of “I´ll do my best.” Of course it was followed by but as any promise from the demon. “But then where I would find new crystals for your newest research and obsession Hux?” He asked almost innocently and that got Hux hit the breaks like their life depended on it.

“You found WHAT?!” He said and looked at the demon who looked proud and smug as he produced, from whichever black dimension serving him as storage, one pure six red, two blue and one orangeish crystals that Hux recently came across in older literature and was completely going crazy over. “You found kyber crystals?” he said in disbelief and reached to touch one before the demon let them fall back to the black hole of emptiness that he called storage. “Once we get home.” He said and pointed at the road.  
Oh yea, right. He needs to drive them home before he can get all interested in the potential power source. So typical of Ren.

It didn´t took long and they were parking at the new house that stood on ruins of Snoke´s former mansion. Hux knew it was petty thing, but he liked the spot and this way he could be proud of his triumph over the sorcerer. 

“May I get those crystals now?” He asked as politely as an impatient person could and offered rushed smile. Kylo laughed, stole long sweet kiss that involved bit more tongue than proper for it to be just like that. The hint of Ren´s taste on his tongue as the demon handed him his price and moved away. “If you´ll get bored of those, remember you still have boyfriend. That would be me. I´ll be in the room.” The demon said and was gone.

“Damned may be your soul Kylo.” He mumbled and put the crystals on table in living room before rushing after the demon. Kylo knew how to get Hux´ priorities anything but straight.

It was really nice sort of rhythm to fall into. Little trips, lot of passion and some magic to it. Hux definitely could get used to it, and no one would know if he made deal with the devil and got himself immortal in return for his heart belonging to the handsome devil that was source cure and center of all his troubles, same as pleasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all who read the whole thing and kept up with it up till now. I really do hope you enjoyed it and that you will be around for my other fics and experiments I plan to write.  
> I am so happy that there are people who liked this? so... Thank you all.  
> You have one big big thank you from me and hugs. Stay safe in this crazy times and don´t forget, the black death came and went same as spanish flu. We just need to keep ourselves safe and put faith in science.  
> <3


End file.
